Fuego y Azabache
by Marvles
Summary: Tabla Simbolica, Comunidad 30 vicios Simbolo #26 Paranoia: Harry y Ginny, Spoliers DH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Todo pertence a J.K Rowling

* * *

**_Ilusión_**

_-¿Harry?_

_-¿Si?_

_-Estoy embarazada._

El hecho era que solo esas dos palabras, dichas en un susurro cargado de miedo pero a la vez de esperaza le inflaron el corazón de alegría.

Había estado observando a Ginny todo el día, cada uno de sus movimientos, tenia que reconocer que era lo que mas le gustaba hacer. Sentarse en el amplio sofá color carmín del salón, observando como su esposa iba de un lado a otro, la verdad es que a veces se sentía un poco culpable por no ayudarla lo necesario.

Esa mañana Ginny había estado particularmente nerviosa, y no era su nerviosismo común, como cuando se despertaba ansiosa porque ese día jugaría un importante partido de Quidditch o cuando se sentía muy observada por el, "Me pones sumamente nerviosa Harry, pienso que todo lo estoy haciendo mal" Le había dicho mas de alguna ocasión cuando el la observaba cocinar, o cuando la observaba leer o hacer cualquier otra cosa. No, el nerviosismo de esa mañana era diferente, se le habían caído probablemente media docena de platos de las manos, evitaba su mirada, algo muy difícil ya que Harry no le había quitado los ojos de encima y no pudo estar por mas de una hora en el mismo lugar, pero Ginny no sabia que Harry era muy persistente cuando se lo proponía, por eso no se despego ni un minuto de ella.

El comportamiento de su esposa le recordó esos primeros años, cuando recién se habían conocido y Ginny metía el codo en la mantequilla cada vez que el le hablaba, porque esa pelirroja de los ojos marrones estaba igual o aun mas nerviosa que en aquellas ocasiones.

Cuando se habían acostado esa noche, Harry pensó lo peor, porque Ginny le dio la espalda, no como todas las noches en las que se acurrucaba a su lado mientras el le acariciaba el pelo, pero el siguió firme en su propósito y la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a el, cuando Ginny lo llamo en un susurro apenas audible y dijo esas dos palabras "_Estoy Embarazada_" la ilusión había renacido en el, la ilusión de tener una familia era mas fuerte que nunca, la ilusión de que James llegara nuevamente a su vida estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano, porque cuando su temblorosa mano toco la barriga de su esposa supo que ahí dentro estaba James, James Potter.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña viñeta, la verdad es que la inspiracion me habia abandonado y por eso no la habia colgado, pero ahora llego con esta chispita, todos los comentarios, criticas y tomates son bien recibidos...solo denle al Go!

Besos


	2. Dependencia

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**Dependencia**_

El frío se colaba por cada resquicio de su ropa, los tres sweater, cinco pares de calcetines, guantes, bufandas y gorros, al parecer no cumplían el rol que tenían que ejercer, ya que el viento gélido se colaba a través de ellos, logrando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

Y era un día como cualquier otro, durante ese invierno, con el cielo gris encapotado, no dejando que ningún, por pequeño que fuera, rayo se asomara y diera un poco de calor a las personas que ahora paseaban por el Callejón Diagon, mas rápidamente de lo habitual, seguramente para llegar a sus hogares, y sentarse a tomar un chocolate caliente al lado de la chimenea. Un chocolate caliente como los de su madre.

-Extrañare a mamá-dijo en un susurro apenas audible, mientras a su lado Harry miraba con sumo interés el escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch, su novio se volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido y la mirada confundida, los ojos verdes tras las gafas redondas mostraban algo mas que confusión, un deje de tristeza quizás.

-Ginny, si no estas segura…

Hace dos semanas Harry le había propuesto matrimonio. Tenia muy claro que su novio, ahora prometido, no era nada romántico, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando una noche estrellada en el Jardín de la Madriguera, le había pedido ser su esposa.

Claro estaba que había dicho inmediatamente que si, ni por un segundo la duda o inseguridad floreció en ella. Porque al hombre que ahora la miraba esperando un respuesta, lo había amado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, cuando lo vio con la ropa dos tallas mas grandes y usada, asustado y confundido sobre lo que le esperaba en ese nuevo mundo, porque lo amo con mas fuerza a cada minuto. Porque no distinguía un futuro sino era junto a el, porque cuando lo vio en brazos de Hagrid, supuestamente muerto, sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba y ya no quedaba nada mas por luchar, porque sin Harry no había esperanza, no había paz, no había felicidad. Porque aunque aveces le costaba admitirlo dependia mucho de Harry, su felicidad, su tranquilidad dependia si el se encontraba a su lado, porque esa _dependencia_ era exquisita y la hacia feliz.

Pero el miedo de dejar el hogar en el que había vivido toda su vida, en donde se habia criado y habia pasado toda su niñez siendo complice de los gemelos en sus bromas, tratando de llamar la atencion de Bill, sacandole una sonrisa a Percy, y ser mas que una hermana, una amiga con Ron, no vivir eso nunca mas, le ponían los pelos de punta, extrañaría demasiado a la madriguera.

Sonrió quedadamente, acariciando la piel suave de su pómulo, mientras Harry la miraba fijamente, no sabia porque el se había fijado en ella, porque la había elegido, pero estaba feliz, no podía pedir nada mas.

-No seas ridículo-respondió finalmente-Claro que estoy segura-agrego ahora abrazándose a el, con cuidado.

Volteo la mirada hacia el escaparate una vez mas, una pequeña escoba de juguete, reluciente, que flotaba para poder ser admirada mejor, le llamo la atención-Solo, que no se quien me prepara los chocolates calientes, cuando vivamos juntos y mamá no este-dijo mientras no despegaba los ojos de la pequeña escoba.

Harry soltó una risa, y negó con la cabeza, eran esas actitudes infantiles que siempre tenia a flote su pelirroja lo que lo hacían amarla cada vez mas.

-Y yo pensando que te habías arrepentido-la regaño tiernamente, volteando a ver en que estaba tan absorta su prometida.-Creo que lo hemos encontrado-agrego con una sonrisa, tirando de la mano de Ginny para que entraran en la tienda.

Ginny rodó los ojos incrédula, estaba segura que Harry tenia pensado hace mucho que regalarle al pequeño Teddy que cumplía esa semana dos años, su primera escoba de juguete.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, todas las miradas se voltearon a ellos, aunque no tan descaradamente como los primeros meses después de la batalla final, ahora la gente entendía que Harry aparte de ser el salvador del mundo mágico, tenia una vida, que por el sería sumamente discreta, pero no podía pedir todo en el mundo, no había forma que se librara de las insidiosas notas del Profeta escritas por Rita Skeeter.

-¿Disculpe?-Un pequeño niño, seguramente apenas rozaba los diez años se había acercado a ellos tímidamente, para llamar la atención de Ginny, quien miraba distraídamente los artículos de manutención para escobas, mientras Harry se encargaba de comprar el regalo para su ahijado.

La pelirroja sorprendida, se volteo a mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara del muchacho.

-¿Si?-respondió amablemente.

-¿Es usted Ginny Weasley?

-Si-respondió con una gran sonrisa. Hace solo un mes había empezado a jugar en las HolyHead Arpies , y era todo un honor que ya la reconocieran en las calles, aunque a su parecer todavia era muy temprano para eso, apenas habia jugado dos partidos en la temporada.

-Usted es la novia de ¡Harry Potter!-agrego sonriendo el chico, corriendo hacia su madre a contarle la noticia. Ginny instantáneamente borro todo rastro de sonrisa de su cara, malhumorada se volteo hacia Harry quien sonreía burlón.

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

Esta viñeta no es muy romantica que digamos, pero tampoco veo que ellos dos sean tan empalagosos y esten pegados siempre...asi que esto es lo que salio, muchas gracias a todos por su magnificos Reviews: ElaLok, MinervaTonksBlack, Sowelu, macaen, zafiropotter.

Muchisimas gracias a todos! y nos vemos en la proxima viñeta!

Besos.


	3. Olvido

**Disclamer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_**Olvido**_

El corazón le latía cada vez mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba a el, Ron y Hermione, quien se mostraban muy cariñosos entre si, le habían dicho que estaba descansando en los dormitorios de los chicos, por primera vez en meses lo tenia solo a unos cuantos pasos, ahora no había miles de kilómetros, una guerra, ni nada que los separara.

La incertidumbre, el miedo, el no saber que iria a pasar, quedaron en el olvido en ese precioso instante en que lo diviso.

Lo veia ahí, acostado tranquilamente en una extraña posición, con la ropa aun puesta y las gafas torcidas, sin dar señales que hace solo unas horas había peleado una batalla, que había ganado esa batalla.

Cuando llego a su lado, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio, estaba bien…Harry estaba bien, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad, de bienestar, pero su visión quedo nublada por una cabellera roja, que relucía aun mas con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

La volvía a tener para el, tan cerca como siempre deseó, con su aroma exquisito que siempre le recordaba a la Madriguera, con su respiración acompasada, era mucho mas de lo que podía pedir, quizás todavía estaba soñando, y no le sorprendía, Ginny y màs Ginny, siempre estaba presente en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, incluso antes de morir.

Con miedo a que lo descubriera y despertara, acaricio suavemente el cabello pelirrojo de quien estaba dormida a su lado, suave y sedoso, tal como lo recordaba, cuando una tarde de sol a la orilla del lago negro, había tocado por primera vez el pelo de su novia, la había besado con pasión, y le había dicho que la quería.

-¿Harry?

Su mano que en ese momento recorría el contorno del brazo de Ginny quedo petrificada en el momento en que escucho su voz en un suave susurro.

-Ginny yo…

Quería decirle que la extraño, que la extraño como a nadie mas, que ahora que la tenia cerca casi no podía resistir el deseo de besarla y que el recuerdo de su cumpleaños era lo único que lo hacia seguir adelante, que por ella había ganado, que por ella y por su futuro juntos había seguido adelante, pero las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, era ridículo que en ese momento sintiera ganas de llorar.

-Te Quiero

Ginny se había girado completamente, ahora quedando cara a cara con el, podía contar cada una de sus pecas, podía sentir su respiración, podía sentir el calor de su piel que le acariciaba justo donde estaba su cicatriz, podía sentir sus labios a tan solo centímetros...No, milímetros de los suyos, podía perderse en su mirada chocolate.

-No más que yo-Logro susurrar antes de por fin probar nuevamente esos labios dulces que tanto había extrañado.

* * *

Bueno, me quedo mas corta de lo esperado, pero es lo que salio, espero que les guste como las anteriores. Muchisimas gracias a Faby, Saralpp, zafiro potter, Ela Lok, MInervaTonksBlack, macaen.

Y en especial para Sowelu, que me ha dicho unas cosas que despues las reviso y veo que tiene razon...muchas gracias!

Se acepta de todo...solo denle al Go!


	4. Impulso

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**Impulso. **_

La ubicación era preferencial, podía tener una vista panorámica de todo el estadio, a su lado Ron trataba de explicarle en que consistía "El amago de Wronski" a Hermione quien fruncía el entrecejo de vez en cuando.

-Es muy útil-había terminado su discurso el pelirrojo orgullos de si mismo y de poder enseñarle algo a su novia.

-Si quieres matarte…-susurro Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, y tratando de que Ron no la escuchara, no había sido muy difícil, ya que el estaba absorto en una de las jugadas.

Más atrás la pequeña Victorie reclamaba a sus padres, que se encontraba aburrida y se quería ir.

Miro a su izquierda, donde Teddy estaba tanto o mas concentrado que Ron viendo el partido, sonrió, viendo el cabello del chico que estaba de un naranja muy parecido al de los Weasley.

El mismo volteo a ver la cancha, Ginny se veia aun mas bella, si eso era posible, encima de la escoba, tenia una gracia innata, se movía como si su cuerpo estuviera soldado a ella, como si fueran una, de verdad era una de las mejores jugadoras del momento.

Por eso cuando vio que el golpeador del equipo contrario, lanzaba una furiosa Bludger en dirección a la pelirroja, que seguramente no se percataría porque estaba de espalda a el, sintió el _impulso_ de lanzarse a la cancha y sacarla inmediatamente de ahí.

Parecía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, y lo único que se movía era el cuerpo de Ginny cayendo de su escoba y luego golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

El grito ahogado de Hermione, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo para llegar a la cancha.

¡Diablos! El era Harry Potter, y si tenia que hacer uso de su fama para entrar a ver a su novia lo haría, pero no fue necesario, solo al ver su cicatriz en la frente y seguramente la cara de desesperación que tenia en ese momento, lo dejaron pasar.

Pero en vez de ir a ver como se encontraba la pelirroja, solo se lanzo en picada al jugador que había provocado el accidente, quien había bajado a ver como se encontraba Ginny.

Ron, George, y Bill, tuvieron que separarlo de el, para que no lo siguiera golpeando, dando una magistral clase de boxeo muggle a todos los asistentes que se encontraban en el estadio. Una vez estando tranquilo y la rabia, parcialmente superada, se arrodillo, junto al cuerpo de Ginny.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, y el pelo rojo contrastaba con el verde de la cancha, le dolía el alma verla así, el juro cuidarla siempre, estar a su lado siempre, y ahora estaba ahí, tendida en el piso, inconsciente por culpa de un absurdo juego de Quidditch.

Sintió una enorme necesidad de llevársela ahora mismo de ahí, y encerrarla por siempre para que no jugara nunca mas Quidditch y no se volviera a lastimar como ahora, estaba seguro que era un tontería, pero así se sentía, además que Ginny nunca dejaría el Quidditch solo porque el se lo decía, era lo que amaba, lo que apasionaba, y Harry nunca seria tan egoísta para quitárselo, porque lo único que le importaba era ver a la mujer que amaba feliz, aunque eso significara que cada vez que se subiera a un escoba, el estaría preocupado y deseando que el partido acabara rápidamente.

Los minutos que pasaron antes de que Ginny abriera por fin los ojos, y enfocara bien la vista para ver a Harry mirándola horrorizada, parecieron eternos para el, que sonrió tranquilizadoramente, acariciando la suave mano de su novia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-susurro pidiendo con todas las fuerzas que Ginny dijera que estaba mareada, que veia pájaros de colores o que no se sentía con fuerzas para continuar el partido, no seria capaz de esa tortura.

-Con ganas de aplastar al Puddlemere United-respondió en cambio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniéndose de pie, en medio de todos los vítores y aplausos del público.

Obviamente se había buscado una novia fuerte, que a pesar de haber caído por lo menos 10 metros desde una escoba, quería continuar jugando Quidditch.

La mejor sonrisa falsa que tenia quizás no fue suficiente, porque Ginny se acerco a el, le susurro un "Te prometo que estoy bien" y salio disparada nuevamente a subirse a su escoba.

En cambio el salio de la cancha, esta vez negándose rotundamente a subir nuevamente al balcón donde estaban sentados, porque ahora se quedaría a una orilla, siguiendo el juego con le corazón apretado y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el buscador, no le importaba de cual equipo encontrara la pequeña pelota dorada rápidamente.

Sintió una pequeña mano que tomaba la suya, miro hacia abajo y vio como Teddy, no despegaba la vista de Ginny.

Sonrió, mientras lo tomaba en brazos para que pudiera ver mejor el partido.

-¿Ginny esta bien?-le pregunto a su padrino, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si…no hay nada de que preocuparse.-respondió, tratando de convencerse a si mismo, volvió a mirar a lo lejos, viendo como su novia, una vez mas convertía un tanto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...a mi no se...quizas Harry esta un poco salido de personaje, la verdad no se si reaccionaria asi...pero bueno eso es lo que me quedo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus marvilloso Reviews!

Muchos besos y nos leemos en la proxima viñeta...

Dale al Go!


	5. Grito

**Disclamer: **Todo pertence a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Grito**_

Despertó con la frente perlada de sudor, esperaba que el _grito_ que había tratado de sofocar, no se hubiera escuchado en el resto de la casa.

Las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, se levanto de la cama, nerviosa y con la visión nublada, se poso en frente del espejo que mantenía en su habitación, su pelo rojo estaba mas desordenado de lo común, y sus ojos mostraban un miedo, que nunca antes había sentido.

Hace solo dos semanas que la guerra había terminado, eso significaba que hace solo dos semanas, Fred, Tonks, Remus y muchos otros habían muerto, que su madre no había vuelto a sonreír en ese tiempo, sabia que tenia que darle tiempo, pero era devastador verla así…y que hablar de George.

Siempre tenía la misma pesadilla, pero esta noche había llegado aun mas lejos.

Veia como Hagrid, traía en brazos a Harry, quien no despertaba, luego las imágenes de todos a su alrededor muriendo, sus hermanos, sus padres, sus amigos, todos cayendo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, despertó cuando un rayo verde venia hacia ella.

Movió la cabeza, tratando de espantar el horrible recuerdo y luego salio de su habitación, no estaba segura si para tomar un vaso con agua, o por el miedo de volver a dormir y que las pesadillas retornaran.

Con sumo cuidado bajo las escaleras, esperando no despertar a ninguno de sus hermanos que seguramente dormían tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la cocina de la madriguera, y cuando sus ojos enfocaron a quien estaba de pie, contemplando la luna llena por la ventana, se sintió más segura, y un poco menos sola.

-¿No puedes dormir?-susurro acercándose a el, mientras Harry volteo a verla, con una sonrisa en la cara, que fue remplazada por una de preocupación al ver, quizás el miedo reflejado en sus ojos chocolates.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto de vuelta el, abrazándola fuertemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ginny se rindió ante el, y las lagrimas volvieron a fluir libremente, mientras su novio le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

-Son las pesadillas, una y otra vez Harry…ya no puedo dormir en paz-logro articular una vez que se encontró más tranquila, y sentada al lado de Harry en el gran sofá del salón de la madriguera.

-Todo estará bien Ginny, poco a poco, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Y tu… ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-pregunto, mientras acariciaba el pomulo de Harry.

-Es Luna llena...quisiera poder estar con Teddy.-Dijo por toda respuesta, volteando a mirar una vez mas la, gran luna llena que iluminaba el oscuro cielo.

Sonrio.Por eso lo amaba y adoraba tanto, porque el la tranquilizaba, porque el le decía que todo estaría bien, le daba esperanzas, el quien siempre se preocupaba por los demás, el quien ahora la besaba dulcemente haciéndola olvidar todas las pesadillas y malos sueños, remplazándolas por amor y la perspectiva de un futuro mejor.

* * *

Cortita, pero no dio para mas...mañana otra.

Gracias por su estupendos Reviews

Besotes y dale al Go!


	6. Secreto

**Disclamer: **Todo pertence a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Secreto**_

-¿Qué pasa James?-

Estaba confundido, intrigado y un poco nervioso, apenas se había aparecido en el jardín de la casa, ya que solo usaba la Red Flu en casos de suma emergencia. James quien solo tenia 5 años, había salido corriendo de la casa. Emocionado y con la respiración entrecortada se había lanzado a su brazos. No era que lo sorprendiera, porque todos los días recibía una bienvenida afectuosa después de haber llegado del cuartel de aurores. Pero este día en particular había sido mucho mas exagerado que otros. James no paraba de decir cosas que la verdad no las entendía del todo por lo muy rápido que hablaba, lo había tomado de una mano y ahora lo arrastraba hasta el segundo piso.

-Papá, ¿A que no adivinas?-alcanzo a distinguir una de las frases del chico, quien entro corriendo a la biblioteca.

Al entrar se encontró con Ginny, quien con una barriga ya de 6 meses, le leía muy entretenida a Albus. El chico, de tan solo 2 años, escuchaba con suma atención a su madre, abriendo los ojos de emoción cuando la historia se tornaba interesante. Ginny solo sonría y de vez en cuando despeinaba la cabellera azabache de Al.

-Miren quien ha llegado-lo presento James una vez que Harry había entrado a la biblioteca, aun con la capa puesta, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de sacársela.

Ginny sonrió, cerrando el libro, mientras el pequeño Albus corría a abrazar a su padre recién llegado.

-Mamá, me ha leído un cuento muy lindo-le dijo mientras Harry lo ponía otra vez en el suelo y le sonreía.

-¿Si? Bueno…es que mamá es muy linda-contesto con una sonrisa, para luego besar a su esposa en los labios.- ¿Cómo te has sentido?-le pregunto mientras acariciaba la barriga de la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, solo que James, ha tomado mi varita y ha pintado el gato de negro, pero nada fuera de lo común.-Respondió sonriendo.

James se lanzo a su madre, besándole la barriga pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez, ante las miradas divertidas de sus padres.

-Bueno…y ¿Qué pasa?, yo pensé que era algo grave, me asustaste James-lo regaño cariñosamente.

-Lo que pasa es que mamá tiene un _secreto_-le susurro al oído Albus, quien se había sentado en sus piernas.

Ginny sonrió, se puso de pie, para salir de la biblioteca.

-Bueno… ¿No quieres saber?

Harry la siguió inmediatamente, junto con sus dos hijos, quienes corrieron tras su madre, ella se detuvo frente a una de las puertas que había en el corredor.

A Harry el corazón le latió mucho mas rápido de lo normal, esa era la habitación que ocuparía el bebe, que nacería dentro de 3 meses. Que Ginny y los chicos estuvieran tan emocionados con el hecho de que el llegara a casa. Y también que Albus le hubiera confiado que su madre tenia un supuesto _"secreto", _de repente todo encajo perfectamente, esto solo significaba una cosa, Ginny sabia el sexo del bebe y ahora mismo se lo iba a decir.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto emocionado llegando su lado y abrazándola por la cintura.

-Completamente-respondió con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Quizás era ridículo que se sintiera mas feliz que nunca justo en ese momento, pero cuando su esposa abrió la puerta, y vio la pequeña pieza, pintada de rosa, y miles de conjuntos de ropa minúsculos, todos rosas o celestes, el corazón casi le explota de alegría.

-¡Tendremos una Lily!-grito de alegría James entrando a la habitación, junto con Albus, mientras corrían de un lado a otro.

Tendría una Lily, por fin una pequeña, volteo a ver a Ginny quien sonreía también muy feliz.

-Gracias-le susurro al odio, observando ahora como James y Albus peleaban por un pequeño peluche.

* * *

Es la viñeta que menos me ha gustado, y la reescrito miles de veces, asi que la cuelgo asi, porque ninguna me convence...bueno eso, gracia por sus maravillosos Reviews!

Besos!

Bee


	7. Incertidumbre

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Incertidumbre**_

No tenia nada de que preocuparse. Harry era un auror experimentado, quien sabía hacer bien su trabajo, que adoraba su trabajo. Que una vez terminada la batalla no pensaba en otra cosa que en atrapar a los mortifagos que no habían sido capturados. Y quizás eso mismo era lo que la llevaba a tener miedo o cualquiera que fuera esa sensación que se le había encajado en el estomago.

Porque estaba segura que Harry daba todo por su trabajo, que se entregaba al máximo a el, que le apasionaba y sin duda alguna daría todo por el, sin importarle las consecuencias. Y más aun cuando solo habían dos mortifagos prófugos de por medio, quienes de un tiempo a esta parte se habían vuelto la obsesión de Harry.

Lo había esperado con la cena lista a las siete en punto como todas las noches. Era siempre la misma rutina que ella amaba, llegaba de su entrenamiento, preparaba una rica comida para los dos y luego se sentaban a comer sin soltarse de las manos y contándose como había sido su día. Luego los dos pasaban al salón y ahí abrazados frente a la chimenea los besos y susurros no se hacían esperar, porque una de las cosas que más le gustaban era besar los labios de su esposo y nunca se cansaría de ellos.

Pero esta vez Harry no había llegado, asustada se contacto con Hermione quien estaba igual o mas preocupada por Ron. Los hermanos Carrow habían sido avistados en la frontera con…ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, solo recordaba la rabia. Porque su esposo de hace tan solo dos meses no se había dignando en avisar, no se había puesto a pensar que ella estaría con el corazón en la mano contando cada minuto que pasaba hasta su llegada. La _incertidumbre_ la estaba matando. No tenía idea que había pasado, si Harry estaba bien, si los habían atrapado, no sabía nada, y un abismo cada vez mas grande se cernía sobre ella.

Por eso el de su andar rápido y nervioso por toda la casa, por eso el de que cada cinco minutos se asomara a la ventana para ver si Harry se aparecía en el jardín o quizás esta vez decidía utilizar la Red Flu.

Pero cuando diez minutos después Harry llego a casa apareciendo en la chimenea envuelto en las llamas verdes, con algún que otro rasguño y la capa sucia por el hollín. No puedo más que lanzarse a sus brazos.

Harry la abrazo de vuelta sonriente, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, mientras le daba vueltas riendo feliz. Porque su esposo era un magnifico Auror, porque era claro que los había atrapado y al fin había podido vengar la muerte de Tonks, Remus, Fred y de todos los que cayeron a lo largo de la batalla.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos su reviews!

Nos vemos en la proxima

Besos

Bee


	8. Historia

**Disclamer: **Todo Pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Historia**_

No había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlos. La ultima vez que había estado ahí, el y Hermione estuvieron apunto de morir. Pero esta vez todo era diferente, ya no había una guerra, ya no habían inseguridades y por sobre todo no había una serpiente gigantesca que lo quería de cena. Ahora solo quedaba disfrutar del futuro que por primera vez en años se veia auspicioso y feliz.

Ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de la calidez de la mano que se encontraba entre las suyas, disfrutar del brillo de esos ojos marrones que lo miraban con precaución. Disfrutar de los buenos momentos que seguramente viviría con esa pelirroja que estaba a su lado, quizás como siempre tuvo que ser.

Cuando los nombres de "James y Lily Potter" estuvieron frente a sus ojos. Sonrió. Ahora no había ningún motivo por el cual estar triste, el sabia que habían sido felices y que se habían amado como quizás nadie lo hizo. Que juntos vivieron los mejores momentos de su vida. Sonrió porque ahora sus padres tenían la certeza que el era feliz, que junto a la mujer que colocaba un ramo de flores a sus pies, seria el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Ginny se quedo unos pasos más atrás. Quizás porque no quería invadir la privacidad de su novio o porque no se sentía del todo cómoda.

Pero cuando Harry la tomo de la mano y le sonrió simplemente como muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír. Porque Ginny estaba acostumbrada a ver sonreír a Harry por cortesía o por simple habito. Pero ahora la felicidad y la sonrisa se transmitían en sus ojos.

Supo que todo estaba bien. Que su _historia_ no seria la misma que Lily y James. Claramente se amaban más o igual que ellos lo hicieron, pero ahora no había un futuro incierto y oscuro que se cernía sobre ellos. Ahora tenían la vía libre para ser felices, como seguramente los padres de su novio siempre lo desearon.

* * *

Esto es una o dos semanas despues acabada la guerra.

Besotes y gracias por los maravillosos Reviews!


	9. Ventana

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**Ventana**_

Harry sabe que Ginny se muerde las uñas cuando esta nerviosa. Que cuando no encuentra las palabras adecuadas las lanza sin pensar, más tarde arrepintiéndose. Como lo hizo una tarde en Howarts, cuando le dejo muy claro a su hermano que era el único que no se había besado con ninguna chica. Que hasta Hermione había recibido un beso.

Nadie lo sabe. Pero Ginny Weasley la noche después de ver a Ron besando a Lavander y observar los ojos rojos de Hermione, lloro. Porque ella amaba a su hermano. Porque sabia que el estaba loco por su amiga. Pero que nunca lo reconocería. Y también lloro porque no podía entender porque su hermano era tan inmaduro.

Harry también sabe que cuando desvía la mirada es porque esta ocultando algo. Que cuando su pelo esta más brillante y sedoso que otros días es porque tiene ganas de hacer algo especial. Que cuando lo espera en la puerta de la casa y lo besa sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para hablar es porque lo extraño más que de costumbre.

Sabe que ahora Ginny esta llorando. Pero no de tristeza. Ginny esta llorando de felicidad. Ya se ha acostumbrado. Su esposa ahora llora con más facilidad que antes. Llora porque el bebe se ha movido. Llora porque es feliz. Llora porque no espera el momento de verlo nacer. No sabe si es causa del embarazo o es porque Ginny por fin ha liberado sus emociones y ya no esconde lo que siente.

Porque Ginny esta en esa habitación. De pie observando el atardecer por la pequeña _ventana_ que deja entrar los últimos rayos de sol quien se esconde lentamente. Silenciosas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, pero con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Esta con una mano en la barriga de apenas unos pocos meses y la otra cae gracilmente a un lado de ella.

Harry se sorprende de lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser. Su pelo rojo baila para el siempre que lo observa. Sus ojos chocolates son siempre más calidos cuando los mira. Sus pecas siempre son mas admirables cuando el las toca con cuidado.

Harry se acerca lentamente abrazándola por la espalda. Apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella. Se sorprende que sean tan perfectos el uno para el otro. Cuando huele ese aroma que lo envuelve y que trastorna cada uno de sus sentidos. Cuando ese aroma que percibió por primera vez en el aula de pociones llega a su corazón, siente que todo esta bien. Que ya nada puede salir mal. Porque esta junto a su esposa. Junto a su hijo. Junto a la familia que siempre soñó tener.

* * *

Tengo una amiga que esta embarazada y no para de llorar. De ahi la idea. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchisimas gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews.

Besos.


	10. Aguja

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**Aguja**_

Quizás ella no estaba destinada para el.

Porque no había explicación para lo que ahora sentía. Porque la conocía hace seis años. Cuando una mañana del primero de septiembre ella gritaba su nombre y lo apuntaba como si fuera algún objeto en exhibición.

Pero hace solo semanas se había dado cuenta lo guapa y lo mucho que significaba para el.

Sentía que todo por dentro se le revolvía. Que su corazón se encogía cada vez más cuando la veia sonreír. No, cuando la veia sonreír con el y para el. Porque ahora sentado en esa butaca se daba cuenta que era la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo. Pero que no estaba dedicada a el.

Y todo era peor. Si eso fuese posible. Porque ahora el la acariciaba. Con sus horribles manos tocaba suavemente el pómulo de la pelirroja. Y miles de _agujas _se le clavaban en el pecho no dejándolo respirar.

Porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse de su asiento, tomar a Ginny de una mano y alejarla de el. Necesitaba decirle que sus labios le parecían los más deliciosos del mundo. Que sus pecas lucían hermosas en su piel. Necesitaba decirle que por fin había abierto los ojos.

Pero no era justo. No era justo porque ella lo espero años. No era justo porque ahora la pelirroja era feliz. O por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Quedo congelado. Ginny había desviado la mirada y ahora sus ojos marrones lo miraban directamente. No atendía su expresión. Todos sabían que el no tenia mucho tacto con las chicas. Que con Cho todo había sido un absoluto fracaso. Por eso cuando su mente proceso que tenia que sonreír ya era muy tarde. La pelirroja otra vez reía con Deán.

* * *

Su mirada le quemaba. Visualizaba claramente sus ojos esmeralda que no se despegaban de ella. Sonrió.

Quizás por fin algo estaba resultando bien. Al parecer el consejo de Hermione había resultado efectivo.

Pero al segundo se arrepintió de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba con Deán. Sonreía con Deán…se besaba con Deán. Y por mas que su mente en mas de alguna ocasión le jugara una mala pasada y en vez de los ojos café de su novio veia unos esmeraldas, el no se merecía nada de esto. Era un buen chico. Pero no lo quería. No lo quería lo suficiente como a ese otro que ahora la miraba supuestamente a escondidas.

No era justo con Deán. Quien siempre trataba de contentarla, quien siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Aunque a veces eso mismo era lo que le desesperaba.

Deán no tenia idea que cuando acariciaba su mejilla se sentía sumamente incomoda. Que lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo lo más lejos de alli.

Por eso mismo desvió la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con la de Harry.

Nunca se iba a cansar de esos ojos. Nunca había visto unos iguales. Y aunque Harry no reacciono a nada. Ella se volteo una vez mas hacia su novio y sonrió. Pensó que quizás este año su verdadera oportunidad de ser feliz llegaria.

* * *

Quizás por esto mismo muchos odian a Ginny. Esto es lo que yo pienso. Creo que ella nunca dejo de querer a Harry eso es obvio. Que estaba con Dean y lo queria. Pero si Harry le decia vamos...ella iria, porque nunca pudo sacarselo de la cabeza.

Espero que les haya gustado.Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos Reviews!

Besos!


	11. Bufanda

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Bufanda**_

-¿Qué te parece Harry?... ¿Harry?

Ginny pasa su mano frente a sus ojos y el automáticamente vuelve a la realidad, poniendo una sonrisa de disculpa, la cual sabe no será suficiente para calmar a la pelirroja que ahora lo mira con esos ojos marrones furiosos.

Ginny resopla y se da media vuelta. Deja el vestido que estaba observando y sale rápidamente de la tienda.

Sale detrás de ella. Ve como se pone los guantes furiosamente. Como se acomoda la _bufanda_ y como camina con la cabeza en alto unos pasos por delante de el.

Cuando llega a su lado, la toma de la mano. Gesto que ella rechaza inmediatamente.

-Si no querías acompañarme, no entiendo para que viniste conmigo.-dice mientras camina sin mirarlo a los ojos-Hermione me hubiera acompañado y seria mucho mas útil que tu.

Y por dentro Harry estalla en risas. Porque su esposa esta enojada porque el no ponía atención a un vestido que le estaba mostrando.

-Sabes que me gusta estar contigo. Pero es que ya hemos visto miles de vestidos y tú no te decides.-se quejo, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente.

Porque esa pelirroja que tanto ama se voltea hacia el con los ojos abiertos y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ves como estoy?-pregunta con un tono un tanto mas agudo de lo normal, mientras que lo invita a observarla con atención. Su pelo rojo cae libremente por su espalda. El abrigo negro que llega no le alcanza a cruzar, ya que una prominente barriga le impide el paso.-Estoy hecha una ballena. ¡Y no tengo nada que ponerme para el matrimonio de Luna!...nada me sirve.

Ginny se queja de lo horrible que esta. Pero no sabe que para el es la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Que cuando la observa la ve radiante y feliz.

Por eso la abraza y la besa suavemente acariciando su espalda y hundiendo la nariz en el pelo pelirrojo extasiándose de ese aroma que lo enloquece.

-No seas tonta…Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto.

Entonces ella se ríe sin ataduras besándolo rápidamente en los labios, para después ella buscar su mano y retenerla entre las suyas.

Y siguen caminando juntos, riendo y disfrutando solamente con la compañía del otro.


	12. Deja Vu

**Disclamer: Todo pertenece a Jk.Rowling.**

* * *

_**Deja vu**_

Harry esta de pie en la puerta de la casa. No logras descifrar muy bien esa sonrisa que hay en su rostro. Tienes que reconocerlo. Es una bienvenida grata, que al apenas aparecerte tras la verja de el jardín lo primero que vez es esa persona que tanto adoras.

Ríes nerviosamente, para luego con paso firme dirigirte hacia el. Quien cuando llegas a tu lado no te da tiempo para decir ni siquiera "Hola" ya que te apresa entre sus brazos y te besa apasionadamente.

Y es como una sensación de "Deja Vu", porque recuerdas el cumpleaños 17 de Harry y la sensación que recorrió tu cuerpo cuando lo besaste. Porque desde ese día sus besos son así. Con Pasión, con amor y dulzura. Todo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que esa mezcla se vuelva exquisita y abrumadora.

Cuando se separan, el ríe una vez mas y tu no entiendes nada. "Esto te encantara" Te dice juguetonamente al oído mientras te guía hacia el interior de la casa que han construido juntos.

Nunca te cansas de admirarla. Porque es tu casa soñada. Y aunque nunca fuiste un muchachita que en lo único que pensaba era en encontrar a su príncipe azul y casarte (en vez de eso el Quidditch y las bromas llenaban tu cabeza) Esta casa y la familia que tienes es lo que siempre has soñado.

Y Harry tira de tu mano hasta que se detiene frente a la mesa de la cocina, encima de ella un periódico esta estirado. Harry abre el diario frente a ti y lees en la primera pagina "Ginny Weasley, nominada a mejor jugadora del año"

Y tu abres los ojos de emoción. Y te pones a reír como una loca, mientras Harry te toma entre sus brazos y el no para de reír tampoco.

Algo tuviste que hacer bien. Porque la vida te dio un premio. Te dio a este hombre que tanto te hace feliz.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a Gilraen Vardamir, quien en esta pequeña viñeta auspicio de Beta. Gracias Dani!

Y muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews


	13. Abismo

**Disclamer**: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Abismo**_

Harry y Ginny disfrutaban su tiempo a solas. Con tres niños especialmente revoltosos, sobre todo James, el poco tiempo que les quedaba a solas lo disfrutaban al máximo.

Esa tarde la casa se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Los murmullos y discusiones entre Albus y James no estaban, los llantos de Lily porque sus hermanos no querían jugar con ella tampoco se encontraban. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

Nunca pensaron que se sentirían así. Aunque a veces esos tres pequeños monstruos que tenían como hijos los sacaran de sus casillas, ellos estaban conscientes de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Estaban acostumbrados. Era una rutina siempre levantarse con Lily saltando encima de su cama o regañar a James por molestar siempre a los demás. O cuando Albus también cooperaba con las bromas que gastaba su hermano mayor.

Harry y Ginny entraron a la casa y como si estuvieran conectados los dos se quedaron de pie antes de seguir caminando, observando con mayor atención lo que los rodeaba.

Los dos se miraron por unos largos minutos sin soltarse de la mano. Era increíble el paso del tiempo que sin embargo no lograba borrar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Tomados de la mano y cada uno con sonrisas de tranquilidad en el rostro, traspasaron juntos la puerta.

Quizás estaban exagerando pero el sentimiento de vacío que los inundaba no se iba. Seguía ahí, creciendo junto con cada paso que daban.

Y aunque los dos se tuvieran el uno al otro y aunque supieran que sus hijos se encontraban perfectamente en el tren escarlata, sentían un abismo que se cernía sobre ellos.

Porque no estaban acostumbrados a estar solos. Hace años que esos tres ángeles habían llegado a sus vidas llenándolas de satisfacción y de risas.

Los dos tuvieron que aprender a ser padres, y ahora cuando por fin estaban solos los extrañaban, a veces el corazón actúa de formas extrañas.

Los dos necesitaban un abrazo, por eso se giraron y se abrazaron con toda la fuerza y amor necesario. Un abrazo reconfortante, un abrazo que expresaba que a pesar de que en ese momento estaban solos, en pocos meses más no lo estarían. Que sus hijos volverían y otra vez la casa estaría llena de discusión, risas pero sobre todo de mucho amor.

* * *

No me convence del todo...pero es lo que quedo. Muchisimas gracia nuevamente a Gilraen Vardamir quien lo reviso antes.

Y tambien a todos por sus maravillosos reviews.


	14. Suerte

**Disclamer**: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Suerte**_

Los tiempos en que dormía debajo de la alacena del número 4 de Privet Drive habían quedado atrás. Los tiempos en que sufría y se sentía desdichado y fuera de lugar habían quedado en el olvido.

La verdad es que habían quedado en el pasado hace muchos años atrás, cuando vio a Hagrid por primera vez tirando abajo la puerta.

Porque cuando por primera vez vio Hogwarts y por fin se sintió cómodo y seguro, supo que había encontrado su hogar.

Aunque ahora era diferente, estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana, viendo como Molly corría de un lado a otro, mientras Ron y George acomodaban a los invitados que iban llegando.

Sonrió al ver a Luna, nuevamente con una vestido amarillo, haciéndole recordar la boda que años atrás se había celebrado ahí mismo.

El paso del tiempo era inevitable, pero todos los buenos recuerdos quedaron grabados en su memoria. Porque en ese lugar había vivido los mejores años de su vida. Gracias a esa familia humilde y de buen corazón, era feliz.

Como una vez el Señor Weasley le había dicho "Tuvimos suerte el día que Ron decidió sentarse en tu compartimiento Harry".

La verdad es que el había tenido suerte de encontrar a esa familia. El tenia la suerte de ser parte de esa familia, porque así se sentía y por sobre todas las cosas…el tenia la suerte de casarse con Ginny.

Estaba absolutamente calmado, algo inusual, porque pensó que estaría nervioso y que no podría estar tranquilo. Pero se encontraba sereno. Quizás el hecho de que esto era lo que deseaba hace años y que por fin se hacia realidad lo mantenían así.

Ginny había llegado a su vida en el momento justo. Porque cuando mas la necesitaba, cuando se dio cuenta que el era el salvador del mundo mágico la pelirroja estaba junto a el. Incondicionalmente.

A veces se sentía culpable por no haberla visto antes. Ella era su todo, era la razón por la que seguía día a día, y en pocos minutos más, estarían juntos para siempre.

-¿Harry?-Se volteo para ver a Bill, de pie en la puerta, con su impecable traje de gala.-Ya es hora.

Asintió con la cabeza, para luego salir con el de la habitación.

La vida le había dado golpes y muy duros, como también le había dado alegrías y satisfacciones, pero siempre le agradecería por el ángel que caminaba hacia el.

Porque la sonrisa de Ginny, quien caminaba del brazo de su padre, lo iluminaba todo. No podía despegar la vista de ella. No podía dejar de admirar a su futura esposa, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews

Besos


	15. Culpa

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Culpa**_

Era extraño sentirse así. Hace menos de un minuto la había besado enfrente de casi 50 personas, y ahora mientras caminaba junto a ella, tomados inconscientemente de la mano no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo actuar.

Por lo menos había algo de lo que estaba sumamente consciente, había sido el beso más maravilloso del mundo.

Por primera vez sintió que todo lo demás se desvanecía y sólo quedaban ellos dos besándose en medio de la sala común. Además había otra cosa de la que estaba absolutamente seguro, Ginny le correspondía.

Caminaron por unos minutos sin decir nada, la verdad era que el silencio que se había formado no era para nada incómodo.

Cada pocos minutos volteaba a ver a Ginny quien caminaba tranquilamente a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El viento alborotando su pelo rojo y sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ni siquiera él se había planteado eso.

-Cuando te vi con Dean-contesto automáticamente-O quizás cuando sentí tu aroma por primera vez en el aula de pociones. También pudo ser cuando en el tren me dijiste que no podías buscar compartimiento conmigo y te fuiste a encontrar con él.

La verdad es que no lo tenía del todo claro. Solo sabía que el monstruo que dormía en su estomago había renacido cuando la descubrió besándose con su compañero de curso. Pero no era consciente desde cuando se había instalado ahí.

-Te esperé años Harry.

Sonrió. Porque Ginny no lo había dicho en tono de reproche. Sólo le estaba haciendo saber que nunca lo había olvidado. Que siempre estuvo pendiente de él.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable. Porque no se había dado cuenta antes. Porque hace solo cinco minutos había probado por primera vez esos labios que inmediatamente se volvieron su adicción.

Quizás si no hubiera sido tan ciego y cabezota todo hubiera sido distinto. Se hubiera dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que lo miraba ahora con una sonrisa.

Se habría dado cuenta de su pelo rojo que brillaba con el sol. De sus ojos marrones que eran como chocolates y lo invitaban a sumergirse en ellos. De su sonrisa sincera y cálida que le decían que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada de porque sentirse culpable o nervioso.

-Me alegro que lo hicieras, Ginny-respondió con una sonrisa.

Estaban de pie, parados uno enfrente del otro, mirándose a los ojos. A su espalda el sol se escondía lentamente.

-Y yo me alegro que abrieras los ojos-le dijo Ginny acercándose a él. Cuando sus labios se tocaron por segunda vez supo que estaba perdido.

Que esa pelirroja que ahora acariciaba su pelo azabache, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Y aunque ahora fuera sólo un adolescente, sentía mucho más que eso.

Las jugadas del partido y todo lo demás quedó olvidado. Caminaron juntos, se tomaron de la mano. Se besaron por horas.

Y estaba seguro que la pelirroja que ahora lo besaba mientras él enredaba sus manos en su pelo pelirrojo le tenía guardada muchas sorpresas más, que el recibiría gustosamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Y gracias a Gilraen Vardamir por revisar el capitulo antes.


	16. Tragedia

**Disclamer:** Todo Pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Tragedia**_

_-¡Ojalá te hubiera pedido antes que salieras conmigo! Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos…meses…años quizá…_

_-Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida de que no estarías contento si no perseguías a Voldemort. Quizás por eso es que me gustas tanto._

Se le quebró la voz con la última frase que pronunció. Lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras el volteó la mirada hacia un lado a observar a Ron y Hermione quien lloraba en el hombro del pelirrojo. Luego se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Y ahí su corazón se detuvo por un momento, lo observó caminar hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Se levantó del asiento en donde estaba sentada sin responder al "¿Ginny?" que había formulado Hermione con voz pastosa producto de las lágrimas.

Hizo caso omiso a las miradas de confusión de sus padres y hermanos.

Camino lo más rápido posible, para cruzar el jardín y entrar al castillo donde echó a correr.

Cuando se encerró en el baño de su habitación las lagrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, y se permitió ser débil. Porque hace sólo un momento la persona que más amaba la había dejado. Y aunque estaba segura y se obligaba a creer que Harry aún la quería, no por eso le dolía menos.

Se había abstenido de decirle unas cuantas cosas, de decirle que ella ya no era una niña y que podía soportarlo, que podía soportar ser la novia del niño que vivió. De decirle que por favor no la dejara sola.

Que no soportaría vivir sin sus labios, sin sus sonrisas. Pero había decidido mantenerse firme.

Porque ella era una muchacha que se había criado entre hombres, que había aprendido a no llorar para que sus hermanos la tomaran en cuenta. Que se había caído miles de veces de una escoba pero que ahora podía decir que era una buena jugadora de Quidditch.

Se levantó del suelo, se miró al espejo para secarse las lágrimas y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

-No es el fin de mundo, Ginny, no hagas de esto una tragedia-Se dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma, se limpió por ultima vez una lágrima rebelde que se le escapó.

-Él te quiere, sólo lo hace para protegerte-

Su corazón le decía que así era. Que él la quería, más o igual que cuando se lo dijo una tarde mientras la besaba dulcemente. Que él la amaba más que a nadie, porque no quería verla luchar, porque no quería verla morir.

¿Pero qué pasaba con ella?

Que haría cuando Harry fuera el que luchaba, cuando él se enfrentara a él. Porque ella no era tan ingenua como todos creían. Sabía que Harry tenía que pelear esa batalla y quizás no lo soportaría.

¿Qué pasaba si este fuera el funeral de Harry?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de espantar esa horrible idea. Luego salió de su cuarto.

* * *

Lo vio a los lejos, cuando su madre y su padre lo fueron a despedir. No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de envidia cuando vio a Ron y Hermione despidiéndose de él en la estación. Porque si todo hubiera seguido como estaba, seguramente ella estaría al lado de él, tomados de la mano y despidiéndolo con un suave beso.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la verde de Harry esbozó una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el joven. Pero Ginny lo conocía mejor de lo que el mismo creía. Sus ojos expresaban tristeza, seguramente igual que los de ella.

* * *

Ultima por hoy, gracias nuevamente a Gilaren Vardamir por revisarla. Y gracias por los reviews.


	17. Reloj

**Disclamer**: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Reloj**_

Miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Había llegado temprano a casa, cosa excepcional en el. Aunque le disgustaba admitirlo el cuartel de aurores ocupaba mucho de su tiempo, tiempo que a el le encantaría pasar con su esposa y su hijo recién nacido.

Ya había tenido más de una discusión con Ginny sobre el mismo tema. Aunque el le había dejado muy en claro que solo seria por esta semana, en donde el cuartel tenia mas movimiento que nunca. Habían recibido numerosos reportes de que magia oscura se realizaba en los más recónditos lugares.

Le desesperaba luego descubrir que solo eran jóvenes molestosos que querían llamar la atención.

Colgó la capa para luego subir lentamente la escalera que conducía a la segunda planta.

Era raro no escuchar los llantos de James, su hijo no paraba de llorar en todo el día y necesitaba la atención exclusiva de su madre, no podía ni siquiera dormir si Ginny no estaba a su lado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se quedo aun más sorprendido.

Ginny y Hermione hablaban animadamente, mientras la pelirroja terminaba de peinar su pelo que caía libremente por su espalda.

-¿Ginny?-pregunto confundido abriendo la puerta. Hermione y su esposa se voltearon inmediatamente hacia el las dos con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero Ginny sabia disimular muy bien así que siguió actuando con normalidad.

-Hola Harry-lo saludo Hermione levantándose de la cama en donde estaba sentada para saludar con un beso en la mejilla al joven.

-No pensé que llegarías tan temprano hoy-lo saludo fríamente Ginny.

Harry trago saliva nervioso, la noche anterior habían vuelto a tener una discusión por su horario.

-Ginny, es solo por esta semana-le respondió acercándose ella, mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios.- ¿Por qué estas tan elegante?-pregunto observándola.

-Hermione me ha invitado a un bar muggle-respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de la habitación. Hermione escondió una risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry para luego salir atrás de su amiga.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido siguiendo a las chicas por las escaleras. De todas las cosas imaginables eso era lo último que le faltaba. Justo el día en que el decidía llegar temprano a su casa para pasar mas tiempo con su familia, su esposa decidía largarse además con su mejor amiga.

-Mi madre celebrara su aniversario numero 50, y ha invitado a Ginny-Le explico Hermione mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en unos de los sillones de la sala.

-Pero ¿Y James? ¿Ron sabe de esto?

-Yo no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie Harry-respondió Hermione-Y Ginny tampoco-agrego saliendo de la casa- Te espero en el jardín.

-Ginny…

-James esta con mamá, le dije que tú lo irías a buscar cuando llegaras.

-Pero…

-Volveré cerca de las diez-lo interrumpió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras salía de la casa.

-¡Ginny!

Harry las vio desaparecer justo en el límite del jardín. No podía creerlo. Su esposa se iba a un bar muggle, donde seguramente miles de hombres la mirarían. Como no mirarla si estaba preciosa. No sabia como Ron había permitido esto.

Cuando escucho el ruido de la chimenea supo inmediatamente que era su amigo pelirrojo.

-Se han ido- dijo trágicamente Harry a su amigo quien también lo miraba afligido.

-Ya lo se…Bill nos ha invitado a su casa. Fleur también ha salido con las chicas.

-Tengo que cuidar a James-recordó de pronto el pelinegro. Y el pánico se incremento. James no dormía si no estaba Ginny a su lado.

-Mama se ocupara de el-lo tranquilizo su amigo pegándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Asintió con la cabeza para luego meterse dentro de la chimenea, esta seria una larga noche.

* * *

No se..creo que Ginny siempre fue muy liberal XD, espero que les haya gustado.


	18. Intriga

**Disclamer**: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Intriga**_

Pocas cosas intrigan a Ginny Weasley. Una de ellas saber como vuelan los aviones, aunque nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, solo a su padre que tiene la misma obsesión.

Le intriga la relación que existe entre Hermione y su hermano. Sabe que esos dos están locos el uno por el otro pero que no son lo suficientemente valientes para reconocerlo "Menudos Gryffindors".

Pero en este momento lo que mas le intriga es un chico de ojos verdes y gafas redondas que vaga por la fría y oscura casa, con la mirada gacha y sin hablar con nadie.

Ella se reprende cuando se sorprende observándolo por mas de diez minutos, porque se supone que en Hogwarts esta su novio y no debería obsesionares con Harry, aunque luego se trata de convencer a si misma que solo se preocupa por el como amiga. Pero claro una amiga no tiene imaginaciones en la que los dos están besándose apasionadamente en la habitación de Buckbeak porque últimamente era el único lugar donde puedes encontrar a Harry.

Esta segura que la razón porque Harry se encuentra así es por lo que escucharon en San Mungo y no lo culpa, ella estaría igual o peor.

Pero hay algo que Harry no recuerda y es que ella si estuvo poseída por Voldemort. Harry no recuerda que ella había sido la culpable de que la cámara de los secretos se abriera.

Había intentado muchas veces hablar con el, cuando se encontraban el algún pasillo, cuando su madre los hacia limpiar algún mueble lleno de criaturas extrañas...

Pero el solo respondía con monosílabos y se retiraba inmediatamente. Ginny lo observaba alejarse con los ojos cargados de rabia y la mandíbula apretada, una de las cosas que odiaba era reprimir lo que ansiaba decir, mas aún cuendo ella estaba segura tenia la razón.

Por eso se alegro cuando Hermione saco a colación el tema, se alegro porque por fin pudo decir lo que se había estado guardando. Porque ahora se sentía mucho mas relajada y menos intrigada.

Y en este mismo instante hasta se encontraba sorprendida.

-¿Ginny?

Se volteo rápidamente, lo que causo que el par de platos que sostenía en sus manos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

La pelirroja se agacho rápidamente a recoger los pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por toda la cocina, nunca había deseado más que en ese momento poder hacer magia.

Harry se agacho junto a ella, para ayudarla.

Ginny se sintió inmensamente nerviosa, el rostro de Harry estaba a menos de 10 centímetros. Podía ver claramente los ojos verdes y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que estaba grabada en su frente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo hacer mas que bajar inmediatamente la vista avergonzada.

-Lo siento...soy tan torpe-trato de entablar una conversación, mientras los dos se ponían de pie.

Harry aun con el resto de los platos entre las manos, ella dándole la espalda mientras los tiraba a la basura.

-¿Querías decirme algo?

Por primera vez deseaba que Harry se fuera lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Si...bueno yo, quería decirte que lo siento,no me acordaba que tu...bueno ya sabes-trato de decir algo coherente. El chico balbuceo un poco, mientras le tendía el resto de los platos a la pelirroja.

Ginny los tomo entre las manos del joven y lo odio. Porque odiaba lo que Harry provocaba en ella. Odiaba que con tan solo rozar su mano sintiera una corriente eléctrica que la recorría entera.

Odiaba que la pusiera tan nerviosa y sobre todas las cosas odiaba que el no se diera cuenta de esto, odiaba que Harry fuera tan ciego.

-No te preocupes-trato de hablar con la voz un poco mas aguda de lo normal. Sabía que tenía que decir algo mas. Quería decir algo más.

Necesitaba decirle que el no era una mala persona, que esto se iba a solucionar y que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero cuando había abierto la boca para empezar a decir algo, los gritos de la madre de Sirius resonaron por toda la casa.

Los dos salieron al corredor donde Tonks se levantaba una vez mas del suelo luego de haber tropezado con el paragüero en forma de pie de Troll.

-Maldita cosa... ¿Porque no lo quitan de ahí?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba la capa. Harry la saludo con un leve "Hola" para luego subir corriendo las escaleras.

Ginny se maldijo interiormente por no haber reaccionado rápidamente.

-¿Que huele tan rico?-pregunto Tonks, entre los alaridos de la Señora Black, mientras Sirius y Remus trataban de cerrar las cortinas.

-No tengo idea-respondió cortantemente la pelirroja también subiendo las escaleras.

Necesitaba estar sola y no pensar en el, aunque sabia que eso era absolutamente imposible.

* * *

Siento el retraso..ya saben los examenes.


	19. Marioneta

**Disclamer**: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Marioneta**

Se había sorprendido cuando Ginny no bajo la mirada avergonzada como su hermano pelirrojo, es mas hasta se la había mantenido inalterable a pesar de la cara (se imaginaba) de suma molestia que tenia en ese momento.

Pero se sorprendió mas cuando la chica del cabello rojo fuego le recordó lo que había pasado tres años atrás y de lo que el a veces ya no recordaba.

Ginny había sido poseída por Voldemort y lo había dejado considerablemente mas tranquilo al decirle que el no sufría ningún síntoma que lo llevara a pensar que estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Se sentía como una marioneta, manejado por la Orden, por Voldemort y hasta por el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Sentía una constante presión y angustia en su pecho. Quizás hasta se estaba volviendo paranoico, creía que todos hablaban en su espalda y que no lo hacían participe de los planes. Ni participe de nada.

Hermione siempre lo miraba esperando que el digiera algo. Con esa mirada de sabiduría que a veces odiaba tanto. Ron conversaba trivialidades y no paraba de habar de los Chuddley Cannons ni de la liga de Quidditch. Y se lo agradecía, porque por lo menos lo hacían pensar en otra cosa y alejar el pesimismo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando entro a la cocina esa tarde no estaba preparado aún para encontrarse con Ginny a solas.

Luego de la dura discusión que habían tenido en la habitación no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas nuevamente.

Aunque el nunca se hablaba muy seguido con la menor de los Weasley. Arrugo el entrecejo pensado alguna excusa para no hacerlo y claramente no encontró ninguna.

Ginny era divertida y espontánea, le gustaba estar con los gemelos y que estos la hicieran participe de sus bromas. Pasaba el día riendo junto con Tonks y entre las dos distraían a Sirius.

Hablo sin pensar y eso era lo peor que podía hacer Harry Potter. Porque en la mayoría de los casos no sabia como continuar la conversación.

-¿Ginny?

La chica se volteo tan rápidamente y quizás un poco asustada que los dos platos que sostenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Se agacho a recogerlos y Harry percibió un leve temblor en sus manos.

El se agacho junto a ella para ayudarla un poco y así mismo pasar el bochorno.

Por primera vez observo las pecas que adornaban su cara. El rojo de su pelo, diferente al de los demás Weasley. Más fuerte e intenso, acorde con su carácter.

Cuando los ojos marrones de ella se encontraron con los verdes de el, la pelirroja bajo la vista inmediatamente y Harry tuvo un "Deja Vu" al recordar los primeros años que compartieron juntos.

-Lo siento...soy tan torpe-hablo Ginny, mientras se ponía de pie y echaba los restos a la basura. El se quedo hipnotizado mirando el pelo rojo que caía por su espalda.

-¿Querías decirme algo?

Deseo no haber entrado a la cocina y deseo no haber abierto la boca.

-Si...bueno yo, quería decirte que lo siento,no me acordaba que tu...bueno ya sabes-trato de decir algo coherente. Obviamente había balbuceado más de lo normal.

Le tendió un plato a la chica que lo tomo entre sus manos, cuando su piel toco la de Ginny ella retiro inmediatamente la mano un poco sonrojada.

-No te preocupes-Contesto una vez mas.

Luego se formo un silencio incomodo, tenia ganas de decir algo mas, preguntar si soñaba muchas noches con lo aterradora que debió ser la experiencia de estar poseída por Voldemort. Si había tenido miedo al igual que el. Si creía que era una mala persona. Pero no tuvo tiempo para nada de esto, los gritos de la madre de Sirius resonaron por toda la casa.

Salieron al corredor donde Tonks se levantaba del suelo arreglándose la capa.

-Maldita cosa... ¿Porque no lo quitan de ahí?-Pregunto la metamorfaga, pero el ya no tenia ánimos de estar ahí y menos de entablar una conversación con Tonks.

La saludo con un leve "Hola" y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Tenia que pensar seriamente porque Ginny Weasley lo había puesto así de nervioso.

* * *

No se si esto podria suceder. La verdad es que no creo que Harry ahi sintiera alguna clase de atraccion o que Ginny lo intrigara mas de lo necesario. Se supone que estaba embobado por Cho.

Pero bueno, soñar no cuesta nada.

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews

Besos!


	20. Calabaza

Disclamer: Tod pertecene a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Calabaza**_

-¿Qué paso aquí?

Ginny entro al cuarto sacándose la capa y mirando con los ojos asombrados la escena que estaba delante de sus ojos.

Harry y Teddy se encontraban sentados en la cocina, los dos cubiertos completamente por restos de una sustancia naranja.

Luego se fijo que entre los dos había una gran calabaza que ya estaba hueca. Obviamente ahora se disponían a hacer la cara de esta misma.

-¡Ginny!

La saludo el pequeño Teddy aplaudiendo con sus dos manos en dirección a la pelirroja que sonrío inmediatamente, aun aunque el chico tiraba pedazos de calabaza por todo el lugar.

No podía negar que los dos se veían adorables.

Harry con las gafas torcidas, sucio en igual estado que Ted, aunque ahora el pequeño tenía el pelo rojo. Cosa que hacia cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Ginny.

-Como es Halloween pensé en hacer algo especial-respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny río negando con la cabeza. Luego se agacho junto a su novio para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Tomo a Teddy entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas, sin miedo a ensuciarse.

-¿Te olvidas que puedes hacer magia cariño?-le pregunto dulcemente al chico de gafas redondas que siguió en su tarea de cortar los ojos.

-Es mas divertido así ¿no crees?

Claro que era más divertido así. Fue muy divertido cuando Teddy tiro del pelo de Harry o cuando reía sin parar mientras su padrino le hacia cosquillas y Ginny sacaba fotografías.

Fue mucho más divertido cuando Andrómeda pasó por Teddy y los dos quedaron solos en la cocina en medio de calabazas.

Fue absolutamente más divertido cuando Harry la tiro al piso entre risas cómplices y se besaron sin miedo ni ataduras.

Fue divertido besar a su novio que sabia a nada más que a calabaza.

* * *

Me gustan sus momentos de pasion jajaja.

Besos!


	21. Susurro

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Susurro**_

-No me interesa Hermione.

Tomó los libros y pergaminos desparramados encima de la mesa que se encuentra en una solitaria esquina de la sala común. Se levanto sin mirar a su amiga que la observaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Cuando Ginny sube la escalera de caracol hacia su habitación sabe que no fue nada cortes como le respondió a la castaña y que sin lugar a duda ella no tenia nada de culpa.

Pero ya había estado todo el día oyendo los rumores, tratando en vano de hacer caso omiso a ellos y también trataba de olvidar que su corazón se apretaba cada vez un poquito más.

"¿Sabes lo de Harry?" Había preguntado Hermione sentándose junto a ella.

Claro que lo sabía, todo el maldito colegio lo sabia. Había pasado toda la tarde escuchando las voces lastimosas de las admiradoras del chico de gafas y todo porque "Harry Potter se beso con Cho Chang"

Lo peor es que si ella no supiera disimular muy bien sus sentimientos, quizás todos se habrían dado cuenta que estaba celosa, mas irritable de lo común y también una pizca decepcionada.

Tenia la tonta ilusión de que Harry algún día se daría cuenta que ella era la chica ideal para el, pero ahora todas sus ilusiones se caían abajo.

Después de estar varias horas tratando de terminar una redacción de transformaciones (Tratando ya que su mente la hacían pensar en miles de castigos y torturas para Cho) Se puso de pie para salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia la de quinto año.

Hermione estaba recostada leyendo un libro, mientras varios pergaminos y plumas se encontraban a su alrededor.

Ginny sin decir palabra se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomando entre sus manos una pluma y jugando con ella nerviosamente.

-Lo siento.

Hermione era la única que sabía su real obsesión con Harry. Hermione era su confidente. Era la única que sabia que ella verdaderamente lo quería y añoraba pasar el resto de sus días junto a el. Aunque sabe que eso esta muy alejado de la realidad.

-Tienes que olvidarte de el Ginny.

Llego a sus oídos tan solo como un susurro. Pero ella lo comprendió inmediatamente. Ya había empezado a hacer algo que la hiciera poder olvidarse de Harry. Obviamente estar saliendo con Michael Corner tenia que ayudar en algo, aunque no resultaba del todo efectivo.

-Lo se-respondió con otro susurro-Lo se Hermione.

La verdad es que lo sabia desde esa larga conversación que tuvieron cuando acabo su tercer año y Michael la había invitado a salir.

Ella obviamente dudaba que podía hacer. Por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño al chico, pero por otro sabia que en su corazón y en su mente siempre estaría el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Suspiro largamente para luego recostarse en la cama junto a su amiga. Mientras trataba de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Aunque claro estaba que nunca podías engañar a Hermione Granger y ella sabia claramente que su amiga difícilmente podía apartar a Harry de su cabeza.

* * *

**Hay no se...no creo que Ginny se pase todo el dia pensando en Harry ni que tampoco este dando lastima por los pasillos. Pero aqui solo estaba en cuarto año, osea tenia 14 años y a esa edad siempre el "amor" nos pega fuerte.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews**

**Besos!**


	22. Libertad

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Libertad**_

No la has visto desde hace una semana. Cada día que pasa se vuelve más y más difícil y largo. Te sientas en el sofá con una cerveza de mantequilla, mirando fijamente el reloj que cuela de la pared observando como los minutos pasan lentamente.

A veces Ron y Hermione te acompañan, juegas con tu amigo al ajedrez, mientras Hermione lee un libro sentada al lado del pelirrojo que de vez en cuando la sorprende con un suave beso.

Y ahí te das cuenta que es una mala idea invitar a tus dos mejores amigos que están completamente enamorados, cuando tu estas solo en casa.

Otras veces te pasas el día entero con Teddy, lo llevas a recorrer Londres y a parques Muggles, siempre con un gorro sobre la cabeza ya te ha pasado que Teddy a cambiado el color de su cabello delante de un par de niños que juegan junto a el.

Sabes que tan solo quedan cinco minutos para que aparezca en el jardín de la casa y que obviamente la pelirroja que tienes por novia llegara más que feliz.

Su equipo ha ganado el partido.

Lo has escuchado por la radio, el día que todos los Weasley se juntaron en la madriguera a escuchar como Ginny había sido la estrella de la noche.

Recuerdas como Ron estaba comiéndose las uñas de nerviosismo, mientras George, Bill y Percy conversan alegremente tomando de vez en cuando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.

Los señores Weasley se sientan en el gran sofá, no perdiéndose detalle alguno de la trasmisión. Hermione a tu lado conversa con Fleur, Angelina y Penélope.

Tu tienes un nudo en el estomago como cada vez que tu bella novia juega un partido. El miedo a que se lastime siempre esta latente, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. En Hogwarts vivías en la enfermería por heridas echas en el campo de Quidditch.

Por eso cuando el partido termina suspiras aliviado y puedes celebrar con tu familia.

Pero ahora en tu estomago sientes un nuevo tipo de nerviosismo. Aunque ya conocido. Lo sientes cada vez que no vez a Ginny por muchas horas y llegas a tu casa y ella se levanta de un salto y sale a tu encuentro. O como ahora mismo, que la esperas con impaciencia.

Por eso cuando vez la cabellera pelirroja que luce aun mas hermosa con los reflejos del sol, tu sonrisa no puede ser mas ancha ni mas sincera.

Ginny corre a tu encuentro y enrosca sus piernas en tu cintura, la tomas por las caderas sosteniendo su peso, mientras ella se dedica a observarte.

Y no puedes hacer otra cosa que dedicarte a observarla también.

Habías extrañados los ojos marrones, las pecas casi invisibles en su piel, su hermosa sonrisa.

Y habías extrañado de sobremanera los labios dulces que ahora recorren los tuyos. Los labios que se mueven lentamente queriendo alargar el momento de la bienvenida.

La libertad es absoluta. Entre los dos no hay ataduras ni secretos.

Caminas de la mano con tu pelirroja hacia el interior de la casa. Ella no para de hablar sobre el partido, los compañeros, la prensa, lo mucho que lo extraño, el regalo que le trajo a Teddy.

Tu solo te dedicas a escucharla y sonreír. La miras ir y venir por la casa, libremente como siempre, y sabes que no puedes pedir nada más.


	23. Tatuaje

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Tatuaje**_

Ginny esta harta. Todo el día se ha sentido observada. Los ojos de todos sus compañeros se giran inmediatamente hacia ella cuando entra en la sala común, cuando entra a la biblioteca, hasta el profesor Slughorn la miro raro cuando entro al aula de pociones.

Nunca había llamado la atención más de lo normal. Obviamente su pelo pelirrojo no la hacían pasar desapercibida ante los demás, pero toda su familia (por ende igual de pelirrojos) habían pasado también por los pasillos del colegio y ya todos estaban acostumbrados a las cabelleras de rojo fuego.

Hace un tiempo se había ganado otro tipo de miradas, especialmente por parte del sector masculino del alumnado. Los chicos le habían empezado a prestar más atención.

Ahora camina por los pasillos con el entrecejo fruncido, de vez en cuando suelta un bufido de exasperación. Unos crios de primero la miran como si tuviera tres cabezas, lo peor es que ni siquiera disimulan.

Siguen hablando de su nueva relación con Harry como si eso fuera lo mas importante del mundo. No les importa que Ginny este a menos de 2 metros y escuche perfectamente a las chicas de su curso decir "Por fin Ginny se salio con la suya" o cosas por el estilo.

La mano viaja instintivamente hacia la varita agarrandola con fuerza, un hechizo mocomurcielago no les iría nada de mal. Pero no quiere estropear la tarde que tiene planeada con su novio por un castigo innecesario.

Por eso cuando entra al lavabo de tercer piso, sabe que lo que se aproxima es mucho peor.

Romilda Vane esta cuchicheando con otras dos compañeras, el nombre de Harry y el de ella misma se repite muchas veces a los largo de la conversación.

Aun no se han percatado que Ginny esta detrás de ella y escucha todo.

Por eso carraspea fuertemente para que noten su presencia y por lo menos tengan la amabilidad de no hablar frente a ella.

Ginny les sonríe por mera educación y claro esta que Romilda le devuelve una sonrisa aun mas cínica.

Se sorprende cuando levanta la vista y através del espejo ve que la morena esta justo detrás de ella. La pelirroja se voltea con el ceño fruncido, algo que ha hecho mucho el último día.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ginny?

Odia la voz de Romilda Vane. Es suave, pero solo para impresionar y dar a entender que es una chica buena "si, seguro"

-Lo que quieras Romilda.

La chica lanza una risa tonta y su sequito la sigue. Ginny las mira raro.

-¿Es verdad que Harry tiene tatuado un hipogrifo en el pecho?

Y Ginny no sabe si reír o pegarle un puñetazo.

Se decide por lo primero y lanza una carcajada estridente que resuena por todo el baño.

Las tres chicas la miran como si estuviera loca. Aunque eso debió parecer, ya que se agarra el estomago sin poder parar de reír. Se imagina que para Romilda los tatuajes son un tema serio.

Ni siquiera responde. Le da la espalda dejándola con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, todavía le cuesta dominar la risa.

Cuando esta apunto de salir del baño, se gira hacia ella.

-¿Romilda?

La llama dominando su voz, las chicas se giran hacia ella.

-Es un Colacuerno Húngaro…uno muy grande.

Sale con los ojos llenos de lágrimas producto de la risa, y ríe aun más fuerte cuando escucha a las tres chicas lanzar gritos de emoción.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Creo que Ginny tiene mucho humor, y bueno ya sabemos como es Romilda.**


	24. Acto

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Acto**_

31 de Julio. El cumpleaños de Harry.

La fecha que había temido hace días. Sabía que su hermano junto a sus inseparables amigos planeaban algo, lo tenía más que claro. Ahora que Harry cumplía la mayoría de edad nada les impedía emprender el viaje que tenían previsto y ella una vez más se quedaría con el corazón encogido esperando que los tres estuvieran bien.

No bajo a la cocina esa mañana. Ya había decido que le regalaría a Harry, aunque también lo podía tomar como un regalo para si misma, probar por ultima vez sus labios, darle una esperanza. Seria un acto de amor.

Por eso cuando sintió las voces de los tres chicos en el rellano, las manos se le pusieron sudorosas y empezó a temblar.

Pero ella era Ginny Weasley y nunca echaba pie atrás a nada.

-¿Puedes venir un momento, Harry?

Su hermano se detuvo por un instante, pero Hermione lo tomo por el codo y se lo llevo rápidamente de allí. Se percato de lo nervioso que estaba Harry cuando entro a su habitación.

Se quedo de pie frente a la gran ventana que dejaba ver la carpa blanca puesta para la boda de su hermano y Fleur. Harry observaba con sumo cuidado la habitación.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron suspiro hondo y dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, nunca pensó que estaría así de nerviosa y tampoco se imagino que el chico estaría igual o peor que ella.

-Ah…gracias…

Ella no aparto la mirada de sus ojos verdes. En cambio el esquivaba su mirada. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo llamado. Quizás Harry no la quería mirar a los ojos porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Quizás había roto con ella porque ya no la quería.

-Que vista tan bonita.

El chico señalo la ventana. Ginny estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos ¿Acaso eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir? "Que vista tan bonita".

-No se me ocurría que regalarte-murmuro un poco apenada, la verdad es que estaba estudiando las posibilidades de lanzarse por la ventana. Además Harry no la ayudaba en nada respondiendo cosas cada vez más tontas.

-No hacia falta que me regalaras nada.

-Tenía que ser útil y no demasiado grande; de lo contrario no podrías llevártelo.

Harry por primera vez la miro a los ojos. Tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo haría. Este no era el momento. Se acerco un poco mas a el.

-Y entonces pensé que me gustaría regalarte algo que ayudara a acordarte de mi, por si…no se, por si conoces a alguna _veela _cuando estés por ahí haciendo eso que tienes que hacer.

Sentía la inmediata necesidad de tocar su piel. Solo bastaba con estirar la mano y tomar la de el.

-Me temo que ahí afuera no voy a tener muchas oportunidades de conocer a nadie, la verdad.

Y una vez más Harry no la defraudaba. Aunque le hubiera gustado escuchar que el estaría pensando todo el tiempo en ella.

-Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír-susurro cada vez mas cerca de sus labios y lo beso.

Lo beso como nunca antes lo había besado. La felicidad de expandió por todo su cuerpo. La guerra, las muertes, el viaje que se aproximaba todo quedo en el pasado. Solo importaban ellos dos. Sus labios que no se despegaban. Las manos de Harry, una enredada en su cabello pelirrojo y la otra en su espalda donde la recorría un cosquilleo. No importaba nada más.

De repente la puerta se abrió y los dos se separaron dando un respingo.

Ron dijo unas palabras que no proceso. Su mente aun estaba en el beso que recién había compartido con el chico.

Hermione llego tras el sin aliento. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, lo único que quería hacer era mandarle un hechizo a Ron por interrumpir el maravilloso momento, pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños de todas formas, Harry.

Sintió su voz lejana y monocorde. Como si las palabras hubieran sido dichas por otra persona y ella fuera solo un mera observadora de la escena.

Le dio la espalda a los tres chicos y observo el esplendido día que hacia. Una lagrima silenciosa bajo por su mejilla derecha.

-Hasta luego.

Fue lo único que escucho decir a Harry para después oír como la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. De repente el día se había puesto muy gris.

* * *

**No me convence del todo, pero si sigo leyendo me dara por borrarlo y ya lo hecho dos veces. Muchisimas gracias por su reviews. Son unos amores.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima.**


	25. Crisis

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Crisis**_

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-Te vi con el Ginny, no te hagas la idiota.

Hasta ese momento se había estado paseando por el salón. Apenas había llegado a casa esa noche (un poco mas tarde de lo habitual) Harry había empezado a decirle una sarta de idioteces y estupideces.

Se detuvo para mirarlo a la cara. Su esposo estaba frente a ella con los puños apretados, la frente poblada de arrugas al tener el ceño fruncido, y los ojos verdes echaban chispas a través de las gafas.

-No me mires así, como si yo fuera el que estuviera equivocado-le espeto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_Maldito desgraciado. _Además con esa sonrisa de medio lado que en ocasiones adoraba, y que en ocasiones odiaba como en estas.

Avanzo unos pasos para plantarse frente a el, una mano en su varita, la otra preparada para pegarle un cachetada.

-No, no estas equivocado-_Esto te costara caro, _lo que venia le dolería, aunque quizás ella fuera la que saliera mas lastimada.- Claro que me encontré con Dean, luego del café que nos tomamos, nos fuimos a echar un polvo ¿Contento ahora?

Le dio la espalda. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse la cara de Harry. Aunque de todas formas la tuvo que ver, ya que el la tomo de un brazo y la obligo a voltearse.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Podía sentir el odio en las palabras de Harry. Seguramente las ganas de golpear a Dean no se quedaban atrás, las ganas de gritarle a ella tampoco.

-Lo que has escuchado-A veces le gustaría callarse la boca.- ¿Qué crees que soy Harry?

-Mi mujer.

Si no estuviera tan malditamente enojada con el le partiría la boca a besos_._

-¿Y crees que me acuesto con el primero que se me cruza?

-Dean no se te ha cruzado solo una vez.

-¿Te estas haciendo el gracioso?

Odiaba cuando trataba de cambiar la dirección de las discusiones. Le molestaba aun mas que lo hiciera cada vez que se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado.

Le dio la espalda una vez más. Si creía que esto se quedaría así estaba muy equivocado. Tomo su capa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez más Harry la tomo de una mano, forzándola a detenerse.

-Soy un idiota.

-Lo eres.

Lanzo una risa mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ginny levanto la mirada, para observar ahora los relajados ojos verdes. Cuando los labios de Harry estaban a menos de dos centímetros, sintió que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Harry Potter podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Los labios de Harry ya se acomodaban perfectamente sobre los suyos. Un beso dulce y suave, un beso de reconciliación. Aunque sabia que luego los besos apasionados vendrían una vez que estuvieran en la habitación.

-Nuestra primera crisis de casados-susurro Harry aun en sus labios, mientras besaba su cuello, y ella acariciaba el indomable pelo azabache.

-¿Crisis?...Esto es solo un aperitivo cariño.

* * *

**Me gusto escribir una discusion entre los dos. Me los imaginos celosos y muy pasionales. Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, y tambien gracias a las personas que agregan su historia a favoritos y a alerta.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima.**


	26. Eco

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Eco**_

Harry a veces odiaba su trabajo como Auror. Odiaba tener que trabajar hasta tarde como esa misma noche. Odiaba no poder estar con Ginny y sus pequeños hijos.

Por eso tenia una chimenea ahí mismo. Aunque ya todos sabían que era el medio de transporte que mas odiaba (aunque nadie le quitaba el primer lugar al Autobús Noctámbulo) era necesario.

Ginny estaba apunto de dar a Luz a su tercer hijo, mas bien hija. Sonrío pensando en una pequeña pelirroja corriendo por todos lados junto a James y Albus.

Por eso se asusto por un momento cuando la chimenea se vio rodeada de las familiares llamas verdes.

Cuando el pequeño de James de tan solo 5 años apareció en su oficina cubierto de cenizas, el corazón salto asustado pensando que era lo tan grave que había sucedido para que su hijo ocupara la chimenea.

Cuando escucho como detrás de el, una vocecita tosía por el humo que se había formado se preocupo aun mas. Albus solo tenía 3 años, no era seguro que viajara por esos medios.

-¿Qué sucede James?

Tomo a sus dos hijos y los puso de pie cuidadosamente. Espero impaciente a que los niños dejaran de toser y pudieran contarle que diablos había pasado.

Recordaba exactamente el día en que les había explicado como y funcionaba la chimenea, como también recordaba muy bien las condiciones que había impuesto.

_-Solo en caso de emergencia, Si tu mama tiene algún dolor, o si la bebe ya va a nacer, si hay un incendio y su madre no encuentra la varita…_

_Ginny resoplo desde la cocina._

_-¿Y si James se burla de mi mas de lo común?_

_-Yo nunca me burlo de ti._

_Ginny resoplo una vez más._

_-Para eso Ginny estará aquí. James, solo puedes ocupar la Red Flu en un verdadero caso de emergencia… ¿entendido?_

_Observo a sus dos hijos que lo miraban atentamente sentados en el gran sofá. Los chicos asintieron solemnemente con la cabeza. Y Harry sonrío satisfecho._

_-Realmente esto no es necesario._

_Ginny junto a la barriga de 8 meses salio de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry la miro con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-Tú casi no puedes ni moverte…créeme esta es una muy buena idea._

Por eso ahora solo podía pensar en que Ginny estaba apunto de dar a luz, o que su casa se estaba incendiando y la pelirroja no encontraba su varita.

-¡James!-Lo apuro, el niño todavía se estaba sacudiendo las cenizas de la ropa-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Mamá…

-Si, mamá

Albus tenía la mala costumbre de repetir todo lo que su hermano mayor decía.

-¿Qué pasa con Ginny?

Harry estaba apunto de saltar por la chimenea

-Ella no quiere.

-Ella nunca quiere-Albus una vez más hacia el eco de su hermano. La voz de tristeza y su profunda decepción daban pena.

-¿Qué no quiere?

-Ella nunca nos quiere dar dulces de Honeydukes.

-¡Nunca!

Albus empezó a sollozar mientras se agarraba de su pantalón. Su corazón empezó a latir normalmente otra vez.

-Chicos, ya es muy tarde para dulces. ¿Cuántos se han comido hoy?

-5

-10

Albus también era el más honesto. Siempre decía la verdad. James le pego un codazo que Harry pudo distinguir completamente.

-Volvamos a casa. Mama debe estar preocupada por ustedes.

Harry decidió que ya había trabajo mucho por ese día. Tomo su capa y junto a sus dos hijos se metió en la Chimenea.

-¡James! ¡Albus!

Ginny con los ojos dilatados de miedo abrazo (a pesar de la gran barriga) a los dos pequeños que inmediatamente comenzaron a llorar.

Harry pensó que era por la culpa de haberse ido así, o quizás podía ser porque los niños siempre lloran por todo.

-Te dije que esta no era una buena idea.

Ginny lo miro directamente con los ojos marrones cargados de rabia.

Quizás después de todo, no había sido su más brillante idea.

* * *

**Pienso que James y Albus (Más James) Fueron unso verdaderos revoltosos cuando niños.**

**Gracias por los Reviews. Saludos!**


	27. Espiral

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

_-¡Vamos Harry!_

Ginny corre descalza hundiendo sus pies en la calida arena blanca. Su pelo rojo baila en su espalda al compás de la risa que la acompaña. Su pecho baja y sube en un vaivén interminable acompañando a su respiración.

El sonríe también. Sonríe con la boca, los ojos y el corazón. Observaba unos metros delante de el a Ginny corriendo (mas bien danzando) como una niña a la que le han dado libertad para hacer lo que quiera.

Y Ginny quiere reír mientras escapa de las olas que amenazan con mojar sus pies.

Y por fin la alcanza. Estira sus brazos y la abraza por la cintura mientras da vueltas con ella. En ese instante se percata que la risa sincera y despreocupada de Ginny es uno de los sonidos mas hermosos que ha escuchado, podría escucharla reír para siempre, porque le gusta verla feliz, le gusta _hacerla_ feliz. Adora ver esa chispa de vida que se prende en sus ojos.

Hunde la nariz en su cuello. Inhala su olor, su sabor…su todo. Quiere tener a Ginny para siempre en sus brazos. Quiere que la pelirroja que ahora se ha girado y acaricia su mejilla sea siempre suya y de nadie mas.

Por eso abre la boca para decirle que no se vaya nunca. Quiere decirle que siempre la amo y siempre lo hará. Las palabras se atropellan en su cabeza y se amontonan en su boca, por eso Ginny ríe otra vez, burlándose de el.

Y otra vez escapa de sus brazos, corre metros mas adelante mientras el viento despeina su pelo rojo y el sol hace relucir sus pecas.

No sabe si son horas o días los que pasa observándola. Nunca se cansa de ella. Porque Ginny es todo para el y esta seguro que si algunas vez lo dejan en una isla desierta solo con Ginny, no pediría nada mas, porque es ella lo que necesita para sobrevivir…para ser feliz.

Ahora están abrazados sin detenerse a pensar en el tiempo, la época o lo que vendrá después. Acaricia su pelo y esa fragancia a flores lo vuelve a inundar.

No puede no acordarse de la primera vez que sintió ese aroma.

La poción de Amortentia subía en espirales rosados hasta su nariz: tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y el inconfundible aroma floral que ahora desprendía el cabello de la pelirroja que se encontraba junto a el.

Repentinamente Ginny lo observo a los ojos. No supo descifrar muy bien que expresaba su mirada, un tipo de mezcla entre tristeza y esperanza.

_-Te esperare hasta la eternidad si es necesario, Harry._

Y luego lo beso.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Se despertó repentinamente al sentir los remezones de Hermione.

Todo había sido un sueño, pero había parecido tan real. Aun podía sentir los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos. Podía escuchar el resonar de su sonrisa mientras corría por la playa.

Pero nada de eso pasaría en un futuro muy cercano. Porque el estaba en una carpa de campaña mientras una guerra se avecinaba, una guerra que el mismo tendría que terminar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Hermione lo miro confundida observándolo atentamente-Si quieres yo puedo seguir haciendo la ronda…

-No Hermione, estoy bien.

Se levanto para relevar a Hermione en la guardia de esa noche.

Una vez fuera de la carpa susurro "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y se dispuso a buscar ese puntito negro que rezara "Ginny Weasley".

* * *

_**Se que no he subido en bastante tiempo. Pero las musas me han abandonado repentinamente, este rayo de inspiracion me vino hace 1 hora , asi que aqui esta. Espero que les haya gustado, esta un poco cursi y romantico pero creo que Harry si soño muchas veces con Ginny y seguro la extrañaba muchisimo por eso la empezo a buscar en el mapa del merodeador.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, si tienen comentarios o criticas denle a Go!**_


	28. Paranoia

**Disclamer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling**

**_Paranoia_**

Odiaba estar enfadado con Ginny, ella se paseaba por la casa sin dirigirle la palabra, sus preguntas se quedaban sin respuestas y sus ojos verdes nunca se encontraban con los marrones de ella. Y sabia que el era el culpable, estaba mas que conciente que el tendría que levantar su trasero de ese sofá, dejar de lado la cerveza de manteca que reposaba en su mano y pedirle disculpas a su esposa. Pero claro, a veces Harry Potter era un cobarde o un orgulloso, "_Un estupido mas bien"_, por eso siguió ahí lamentándose entre los sorbos de su bebida de la mala suerte que lo acompañaba.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que una vez que subiera al cuarto su esposa estuviera completamente dormida y una vez mas le diera la espalda, aunque el secretamente la abrazara en medio de la noche.

**--o--**

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!

O esto era una jodida pesadilla o de verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, el pelirrojo aun vestido y con una botella vacía de Whisky de fuego en sus manos salio a su encuentro.

Había olvidado por un momento que Hermione también se encontraba enfadada con el, que las dos chicas no le dirigían la palabra hace poco mas de tres días por el simple hecho de preferir ver el partido de los Chudley Cannons, que ir a una comida de beneficencia en el ministerio.

"_Es el ultimo partido de la temporada, Hermione" _fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Ron antes que la castaña saliera de la estancia con un portazo.

A veces Harry envidiaba las peleas de sus mejores amigos, porque al menos gritaban, daban portazos, pero luego de diez minutos volvían a ser los mismo de antes, ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, aunque este no fuera el caso.

En cambio sus discusiones con Ginny eran siempre de pocas palabras, el trataba de excusarse mientras la pelirroja solo lo miraba de una manera que no presagiaba nada bueno, una mezcla de rabia y decepción, que para el era mucho peor que gritos y portazos.

-Solo faltamos a un pequeña e insignificante comida, Harry-trato de decir Ron aunque las silabas se le juntaban y la lengua se le enredaba-Una pequeña e insignificante comida y ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto moviendo las manos, haciendo que la botella tambaleara peligrosamente entre ellos.- ¡Se va! ¡Se va Harry!

-¿Qué quieres decir Ron?-pregunto tratando de calmar al pelirrojo que trataba de tomar otro sorbo del trago aunque la botella estuviera vacía.

-¡No esta! Hermione se ha ido-respondió calmándose mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás, claro con la ayuda de Harry-Se ha puesto su mejor traje, se ha peinado y maquillado y ha salido de casa sin decirme ni una sola palabra Harry, nada, ninguna explicación.- Ron cerro los ojos tratando de pensar que había hecho mal para merecer semejante castigo.

-Por lo menos tu la has visto salir-repuso Harry sentándose a su lado-Ginny no esta tampoco, he subido a nuestra habitación y no la encontré por ningún lado, seguramente están juntas.

-Quizás nos estén engañando Harry, quizás en este momento, dos magos guapos como nosotros le susurran palabras de amor al odio.- Ron se levanto de un salto, al parecer la borrachera olvidada y le decisión centellando en sus ojos azules.

-No seas paranoico- le respondió levantándose también, aunque claro, siempre había que tener al menos un poco de paranoia-Tenemos que pensar donde las podemos encontrar… ¿No era hoy la reunión de los ex alumnos de Hogwarts?-pregunto repentinamente sonriendo al mismo tiempo que su amigo asentía con la cabeza, por lo menos ya sabían por donde empezar.

**--o--**

Quizás no hubiera sido buena idea entrar así de repentinamente al gran comedor. Obviamente estaban acostumbrados a la atención pública y las miradas significativas cuando asistían a eventos o hasta cuando paseaban por el callejón Diagon, pero entrar a un salón y que todos los ojos se vuelvan hacia ti aunque ni siquiera has puesto un pie dentro, es otra cosa.

Vestir Jeans y una camiseta blanca tampoco había sido lo mejor, y era inútil tratar de peinarse como lo hacia Ron a su lado.

Lo que más le extraño fue una cabellera roja que al parecer se encontraba ajena al escándalo de su llegada, ya que reía en manos de un hombre fuerte y alto. Harry lo reconoció enseguida y como olvidarlo, tuvo envidia de el por mas de dos meses y ahora no iba a permitir que le arrebatara a su mujer.

Mientras se acercaba ellos, todo volvió a la normalidad, las parejas empezaron a bailar una vez mas, algunos reían y otros recordaban tiempos de antaño.

No se dio cuenta cuando Ron desapareció de su lado, hasta que escucho un _"¿Estas borracho Ronald Weasley?" _proveniente de Hermione que lo regañaba en un lugar apartado.

-¡Dean Thomas!-saludo con una sonrisa falsa al llegar al lado de la pareja, paso una mano posesivamente por la cintura de Ginny y la atrajo hacia el-Tanto tiempo sin verte.- Estiro una de sus manos para saludarlo mientras el chico sorprendido miraba a Ginny que no quitaba la vista de su esposo.

-Harry, que sorpresa verte por aquí, Ginny me había comentado que habías tenido que hacer algo urgente en el ministerio.

-¿A si?-todo rastro de amabilidad y compañerismo quedo atrás, se volteo hacia la pelirroja que lo observaba desafiantemente.-He salido antes. Vamos a bailar, querida.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-Ginny se libero de el en medio de la pista de baile, no era una canción lenta que los obligara a tocarse, porque eso era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento.

-¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí, Ginny?-contra pregunto el moreno que la miro directamente a los ojos marrones, no podía creer que luego de estar peleados por tres día, la siguiente conversación que tuvieran también fuera una discusión.-Pensé que te había pasado algo…no vuelvas a desaparecer así.

-¿Quién te crees que eres Potter?-siseo la pelirroja deteniéndose en medio de la pista-No me digas que hacer. Tienes el maldito descaro de venir aquí y hacerte el ofendido cuando tú tuviste la culpa de nuestra discusión, cuando tú no quisiste acompañarme, así que una vez más no te hagas la victima.

-Ginny, por favor, me asuste ¿OK?-trato de relajarse no quería hacer una escándalo, no quería que mañana apareciera en la portada de corazón de bruja y por sobre todas las cosas no quería volver a discutir con ella.-No te encontré por ninguna parte y…lo siento cariño, de verdad, soy el idiota mas grande del mundo.- Trato de tomar una de sus manos, pero ella se cruzo de brazos.

-Ginny…por favor

-No me gusta que me digas que hacer, Harry-respondió ella con voz suave- No me gusta que digas que me acompañaras a la cena benéfica para luego decirme que _"He cambiado de opinión"_- agrego imitando el tono de voz del moreno, que sonrío ante su comentario- Y no me gusta nada que Cho Chang te este mirando como si quisiera devorarte.

Siguió la mirada irritada de Ginny hasta la chica que lo saludo con una sonrisa, y como no quería ganarse mas problemas con la pelirroja que tenia delante hizo como que Cho Chang no existía.

No estaba seguro en que momento se había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, quizás en una de las noches que revisaba el mapa del merodeador en la antigua tienda de campaña, o cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba. Pero no había un solo día en que no pensara en ella, en que no sintiera que su mundo acabaría si no besaba sus labios, si no la abrazaba por las noches.

Cuando ella lo beso suavemente dando por terminada la discusión, solo ahí se relajo completamente, busco con la mirada a Ron quien estaba sentado con una clara mueca de disgusto en la cara.

-Y ahora vete.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y descubrir ese brillo travieso en sus ojos cada vez que bromeaba.-Ginny, la discusión término ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se, cariño-respondió la chica con una risa-Pero le prometí a Dean que bailara con el, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, nos vemos luego-se despidió de un sorprendido Harry quien la observo caminar hasta donde se encontraba Dean Thomas.

**--o--**

-¡Maldito McLaggen!-susurro Ron sentado a su lado-Cuando un día de estos me lo encuentre en el ministerio ni su maldita sonrisa de fanfarrón lo salvara de las maldiciones que le lanzare.

-No seas paranoico- Repitió nuevamente por segunda vez esa noche, Harry-Solo esta bailando con Hermione, ella ya te ha perdonado ¿verdad?

-Yo la he perdonado a ella.

-¿Ron?

-Si, me ha perdonado-reconoció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de resignación-¿Y Ginny?

-Bailando con Thomas-respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras Ron lo miraba divertido.

-¿Y no estas nada celoso verdad?

-Escucha Ron, ellos las tendrán solo una pieza de baile, nosotros para el resto de nuestras vidas ¿Por qué hemos de estar celosos?-le dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Mira por ahí veo a Lavender, quizás deberías sacarla a bailar, yo iré a saludar a Cho.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Ron mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-No, ahí esta Neville, vamos a hablar con el.

-Eso esta mucho mejor.- Ya habían tenido suficientes problemas por esa noche.

**Muchisimas gracias a mi Musa Gilraen Vardamir, que me dio la idea, y asi salio esto. Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente dedicado para ti Dani.**


	29. Cobre

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

_**Cobre**_

Ginny Weasley no es una chica común y corriente. Es una chica con carácter que siempre dice las cosas a la cara, aunque luego se arrepienta de ello. Es una chica que no se deja llevar a pasar por nadie, menos por Draco Malfoy que cada vez que la ve en el pasillo la mira desdeñosamente y le murmura algo sobre su pobre familia, aunque la verdad nunca pone mucha atención. No vale la pena.

Ginny Weasley nunca se había sentido enamorada antes. No cuando Dean la tomaba de la mano o la tocaba bajo la falda. No cuando Michael hablaba sobre lo mal que Gryffindor había jugado en el partido anterior. Se sentía así cuando Harry la miraba con sus ojos verdes, cuando llegaba a la biblioteca y le susurraba al odio que quizás era hora de tomarse un descanso. Se sentía enamorada solo al estar cerca de el, porque también se sentía amada y no eran necesarias las palabras para saberlo. Solo tenia que sentir a Harry besándola, tocándola.

Ginny Weasley siempre ha sido buena en el Quidditch. Solo que los demás no lo saben o están muy ciegos para verlo. Porque nadie sospecha aparte de Hermione que ella cada noche saca a escondidas la escoba de Fred y vuela por horas en el patio trasero de la madriguera, sintiendo el aire golpear su cara llena de pecas o sintiendo el viento golpear el pelo rojo que cae sobre su espalda.

Ginny Weasley es una chica que nunca llora. O por lo menos no lo hace frente a las demás personas. No le gusta mostrarse débil, ya lo es por el solo hecho de ser la menor de siete hermanos, por el hecho de ser la única mujer en generaciones. Por eso nunca llora frente a sus hermanos o frente a nadie. Se encierra en su cuarto por horas y llora libremente cuando siente ganas de hacerlo, como la noche en que le dijo a Ron que Hermione se había besado con Krum y luego no se hablaron por meses. O cuando Harry rompió con ella.

Ginny Weasley tiene un pequeño cofre de cobre en su habitación. Nadie nunca jamás ha visto que guarda ahí. Un colgante que su madre le dio cuando cumplió los quince años. Una fotografía de toda la familia en el viaje a Egipto y una flor seca, que Harry le puso alguna vez en el pelo esas tardes que pasaron juntos en la orilla del lago bajo el esplendido sol.

Ginny Weasley no recuerda haber sido más feliz que los instantes que duro el beso con Harry Potter en su habitación. No recuerda haberse sentido mas llena de vida en ninguna otra ocasión, no recuerda haber querido detener el tiempo nunca antes y no recuerda desear en ninguna ocasión algo tan fuertemente como desear que todo acabara, que todo volviera a la normalidad. Que frente a ella no estuviera Harry Potter con una cicatriz en la frente marcado para salvar el mundo. Que solo estuviera Harry un chico normal de 17 años que quiere besarse con su novia. Pero claro, no seria lo mismo si no fuera así.

Ginny Weasley nunca antes se había sentido tan sola. Su padre trabaja hasta altas horas de la noche en el ministerio, su madre corre todo el día por la casa haciendo cualquier cosa para mantener sus manos ocupadas. George y Fred ya no viven en la madriguera y se siente todo un poco mas vacío. Bill y Fleur están cada momento que pueden juntos, se susurran cosas al oído, se besan, se ríen, y que decir de Percy y Charlie a quienes no ha visto en meses. Ella, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasan gran parte de el día trabajando para que el matrimonio salga bien, para que todo este perfecto. Pero hay veces en que encuentra a esas tres cabezas, rojo, castaño y negro unidos en susurros y miradas cómplices y es ahí cuando se siente aun más sola.

Ginny Weasley nunca se ha sentido más hermosa que esa noche. El vestido dorado cae por su cuerpo dibujando una silueta perfecta. Su pelo rojo esta perfectamente tomado en un complicado peinado, pero que a ella le encanta. Por eso cuando camina por el pasillo y ve que Harry la observa de esa manera se siente aun mas hermosa. Hace caso omiso a Muriel y todos los demás, solo existe ella y Harry que se miran, que se aman o al menos eso quiere creer. Se siente aun mas hermosa cuando Krum la observa desde lejos y Harry esta junto a el con el cejo fruncido.

Ginny Weasley lloraba en el hombro de su padre. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero ahora no lo podía evitar. Cuando los diviso a lo lejos, los tres tomados de las manos y apunto de desaparecer, sintió la necesidad de mandarlos a la mierda a cada uno de ellos. Porque ella también podía soportar lo que estaban a punto de hacer, ella también era una buena bruja al igual que Hermione, Harry o Ron, ella también los quería. Pero ya nada podía hacer, ellos ya no estaban. Se habían ido sin decirle ni una palabra. Se habían ido dejándola con el corazón destrozado. Pero Ginny Weasley no es una chica común y corriente, no. Ginny sabe que ella nunca formaría parte de ese lazo tan complicado y fuerte que forman los tres chicos que hace una hora se han ido. Ginny Weasley sabe que poco a poco lograra entrar y cuando eso pase, sabe que será completamente feliz.

Como lo es ahora. Cuando los cuatros están tirados sobre el césped de la madriguera. Observa a su lado. Ron y Hermione están tomados de la mano uno al lado de otro, de vez en cuando el pelirrojo le susurra cosas a la chica que sonríe radiantemente. Ella tiene su cabeza en el estomago de Harry y el acaricia su pelo suavemente. Los dos se observan sin despegar los ojos del otro. Verde y marrón.

_**El trío nunca se convertirá en cuarteto, pero creo que esos cuatros son inseparables, más aun después de la guerra. Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el penúltimo, solo queda uno y luego espero poder dedicarme a la tabla de los sentidos de Ron y Hermione. Siento la demora y estoy más que apurada mi PC se apaga cada cinco minutos así que tengo que ser rápida.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que comentan y agregan la historia a favoritos.**_


	30. Eternidad

_**Disclamer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Esta harto que Hermione le diga cuando puede o no ver a su novia. Las noches en las cuales soñaba con que Ginny aceptara a tener una relación con el no eran para nada parecidas a lo que estaba viviendo ahora y todo por culpa de Hermione. Si, sabia que solo lo hacia por el bien de Ginny, sabia que no quería que a su novia le fuera mal en los TIMOS, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho para decirle cuando o como pasar el tiempo con ella, eso era el colmo.

Como justamente lo había hecho hace tan solo dos segundos atrás. Había salido de clases de pociones y ahora tenia dos horas libres. Dos horas libres que quería pasar con su novia, pero como todo los días la había encontrado en la biblioteca bajo las ordenes de un muy atareada Hermione quien parecía aun mas preocupada del futuro estudiantil de Ginny que la misma pelirroja, no pudo evitar observar a su amiga de mala manera cuando esta le dejo muy en claro que Ginny no tenia tiempo para "andar perdiendo valiosas horas de estudio contigo, Harry"

-Muévete, Ginny

Quizás sabía que Ginny no le haría caso, es mas, quizás le mandaría a la mierda por tratarla de esa forma tan autoritaria, pero no iba a dejar que una tarde tan hermosa como esta se desaprovechara por estudiar para un examen del cual seguro ella saldría mas que airosa. Su varita se movió guardando todas las pertenencias de la menor de los Weasley dentro de su bolso que luego colgó en su hombro derecho, le tomo una mano y la puso de pie ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione.

-Te aseguro que haremos muchas cosas…menos perder el tiempo Hermione.

Fue lo ultimo que Harry dijo, dejando a una abochornada castaña dentro de la biblioteca mientras Ginny parecía volar detrás de el ante su paso rápido y la mano fuerte que la tomaba guiándola hasta los terrenos. No se dijeron nada, en el trayecto solo se escuchaba la risa de Ginny y la respiración rápida de Harry que también parecía disfrutar del pequeño arrebato que había sufrido segundos atrás.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, Potter.

Harry se giro hacia ella encontrándola a escasa distancia más de lo que suponía y no podía evitarlo ni negarlo, lo ponía nervioso. Rematadamente nervioso. Y no sabia porque. Llevaban mas de dos semanas saliendo y habían roto la barrera del contacto físico (mas que rota) y de los momentos incómodos, pero no por eso podía dejar de sentirse nervioso cuando la tenia así de cerca, no cuando se podía perder en sus ojos marrones, no cuando podía sentir su aliento sobre su boca.

Poso sus labios sobre los de Ginny acariciándolos suavemente. Le gustaba sentir como Ginny en un acto reflejo hundía sus manos en su cabello negro o como suspiraba cada ciertos segundos dentro del beso. Como el la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo mientras apoyaba la espalda en el tronco del sauce testigo de muchas otras tardes que habían pasado juntos ahí, junto a la orilla del lago.

-Hermione nos matara.

-Me matara querrás decir, tu no has hecho nada.

-Me quedare sin novio, pobre de mí.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente ante el tono melodramático que Ginny le había dado a esa frase. Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso y el muchacho con la cicatriz en forma de rayo aprovecho para acariciar su cabello suavemente, mientras la pelirroja jugaba con la corbata de el. Silencio. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a sentirlo y a respetarlo de cierta forma cuando estaban juntos.

A Harry aún le quedaba la timidez y la falta de experiencia con las chicas. Ginny era la segunda muchacha a quien besaba (y esperaba que la ultima) y aún no sabia que decir en ocasiones como esas, no quería salir con un: "¿Te has fijado en los tentáculos del calamar gigante?" y romper el momento mágico que ambos vivían. Por otro lado estaba Ginny quien al parecer volvía a ser la niña de once años que metía el codo a la mantequilla cada vez que tenía cerca a Harry Potter.

-Seguro no te faltaran pretendientes.

Ginny lo observo enarcando una ceja separándose un poco de el, aunque Harry ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió acariciándole el cabello con tranquilidad, como si no se le hubiera escapado lo que había dicho hace un segundo atrás.

-Pues no conozco a nadie más que tenga una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente o los ojos verde sapo.

Dos segundos mas tardes ambos reían sin poder detenerse. Harry estaba sujetándose el estomago mientras Ginny se apoyo de espalda contra su pecho, observando el lago y riendo también fuertemente. Seguramente ambos recordaban el episodio de la tarjeta de "San Valentín" en el primer año de Ginny en Hogwarts…

-Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde eso…

La muchacha pelirroja había hablado entre las risas que se iban apagando poco a poco a medida que los segundos pasaban. Harry la abrazo, pasando una mano por su cintura mientras ella, envolvía sus manos por encima de las de Harry, ambos mirando el lago y como el sol ya comenzaba a descender.

La verdad es que si parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde cuando la conoció, hace seis años atrás en la estación de King Kross. La recordaba llorando detrás de Fred y George o apuntándolo con el dedo como si el fuera una famosa estrella de rock muggle.

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

Ambos habían hablado en susurros, quizás no queriendo romper la atmosfera que se había creado entre los dos. Quizás habían tantas cosas que ambos querían decirse pero que como ahora le estaba pasando a Harry se le atravesaban en la garganta y amontonaban en la boca no dejándolo hablar.

-¿Crees que dos personas pueden amarse para siempre? ¿Incluso después de morir?

Si, podían llamarla romántica pero ella creía en el amor eterno. Creía que la muerte no era un impedimento para que dos personas dejaran de amarse, sabia que la eternidad era poco cuando pensaba en estar con Harry pero también necesitaba saber si el pensaba lo mismo que ella, si el creía que podían amarse para siempre, adorarse para siempre y besarse hasta el cansancio.

Se giro hacia el observándolo atentamente sin saber que Harry estaba ya completamente seguro de su respuesta.

-Me gusta pensar que mis padres aun se aman, donde sea que estén. Así que la respuesta es si.

Quizás solo la había visto sonreír de esa forma cuando ambos corrían a los brazos del otro y se besaban por primera vez en medio de una sala llena de personas. La sonrisa de Ginny era una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo. Una de esas cosas que le daban ganas de seguir luchando y de seguir soportando a Snape. Uno de los recuerdos que claramente le servirían para invocar el mejor patronus de su vida.

Ginny no sabia que Harry también pensaba que la eternidad era poca si la pasaba junto a una pelirroja de ojos marrones (Y que no era la Señora Weasley) solo lo beso y lo supo o quizás lo deseo con tanto fervor que parecía real, pero sabia que pasaría el resto de su vida al lado de Harry Potter. Y Harry Potter la beso con ternura, despacio y hundiendo sus manos dentro de su cabello rojo con aroma a flores deseando que la eternidad no llegara nunca.

* * *

_**Me demore millones, pero aquí esta. Por fin termine la tabla de mis adorados Harry y Ginny, solo quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews de verdad se agradece.**_


End file.
